Broken Promises
by SparklyEyes0992
Summary: Before Edward leaves he makes a promise to Bella. But when Edward leaves he isn't just leaving Bella behind. What happens on his trip? Can he keep that promise? BAD Summary!
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

**Okay so this is my new story.**

**Here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

"Don't be sad, it won't be long before I'm back." I hated seeing Bella in pain let alone if I caused it.

"That's the thing Edward. I don't know when you'll be back. I can't lose you, you mean everything to me." Bella broke down sobbing and clung to my shirt for dear life.

I held her tightly against my chest and cried silent tears. I didn't want to leave her but I had no choice. I had to leave for my family's sake.

"When are you leaving?" Bella wiped the tears from her face and faced me. Her face was torn and broken. I could feel the remorse burning inside of me for inflicting this torture upon her. She was my light, my everything.

"Tomorrow night." I said, hardly audible. There was a huge knot inside my throat that wouldn't let me speak. I couldn't dare look her in the eye and tell her.

"And your just telling me now!" she pushed me aside and stood up anger and sadness apparent in her eyes.

"Why just now! You expect me to understand and go along with this when I have less than 24 hrs with you!" She broke down once more. She got on her knees and cried. I knew I was causing her this pain. But I could not stop it either.

I crawled next to her and tried holding her against me but she fidgeted. She tried pushing me away with her arms.

"Bella!" I implored.

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I hate…you!" She slapped my chest repeatedly but I couldn't let her go.

After a while, she calmed down and was leaning against my chest dryly. She wasn't crying and she wasn't speaking either. It seemed as if the life had been taken out of her.

I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. It was getting late and she was worn out.

I placed her on the bed and took out her pajamas for her to change into. She stared up at me blankly and shifted her eyes towards the luggage that was sitting in the corner of the room. She grasped her pajamas and held them hard to her chest. She walked to the bathroom slowly, tears threatening to fall. I tried holding back a scream and my own tears as she made her way across the room.

She closed the door behind her and turned on the water. I could hear her crying form inside the shower.

I myself didn't know when I would be coming back but I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want this to be the last night. But if it had to be, I wanted to give her a memory until the next time we'd see each other.

I walked to the bathroom door and carefully opened it. I stared at her figure in the shower and undressed myself. Her sobs came and went but her shaking stayed in place. I opened the door to her shower and stepped in. I placed a hand delicately on her shoulder in order not to startle her. She turned her head to the side but quickly faced the water.

I walked over to her, my body against hers and started kissing down her neck. I felt her relax beneath my touch. After a few seconds, she turned and faced me. She looked me in the eyes and with her delicate fingers traced the silhouette of my face. She traced my jaw line and my lips, never averting her eyes away from mine. She leaned in and placed a simple kiss on my lips. I placed my arm around her small waist and rested her head against my body.

I couldn't recall how long we stood under the water in that embrace but I wished it had lasted longer.

I started placing kisses against her shoulder and neck again.

When she stood upright and glanced at me, there was an edge to her eyes. She leaned in and gave me what seemed like the last kiss. It was passionate and deep, but it held so much power that I couldn't bare it be the last. I grabbed her by the thighs and placed her on mine. I held her against the shower wall and caressed her perfect structure.

As I let her back on her feet, she moaned as I entered into her tight body. Eliciting a moan from the both of us. I could feel the water starting to burn and I realized that we had the knob placed to the hottest setting. Bella didn't seem to mind; instead, she inched closer to me.

I grinded my hips in harder each time. She herself would back up and thrust me all the way inside of her.

I pulled out of her but she wouldn't take that. She lowered her self and started to stroke my peanus. After encircling it with her tongue, she slid it into her mouth.

The vibrations from her mouth sent shivers through my aching body. She released me and started kissing her way up to my lips. She kissed me in a fierce way that I couldn't recognize her.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and walked out of the shower. Making sure, I turned off the water.

I lowered her slowly onto the bed, her lips never leaving mine. I intertwined my tongue with hers as we each fought for dominance.

Slowly we made our way under the covers. I lifted my head and looked own at her. As much as I wanted this to go on, I didn't want her to be doing it out of confliction. She looked at me and nodded. That very second my hard erection throbbed and found a way inside of her.

"Agh!" She groaned. I thrust in and out of her just to hear her moans.

Her kisses, her lips were passionate and addicting. I could feel that she was reaching her peak.

She moaned my name as I thrust harder and faster inside of her.

"Agh! Edward! Mhmm!" She moaned. Her nails were seeping through my skin as she dug them in.

"Edward!" Hearing her say my name aloud threw me over at the same time she came also.

I sustained my self on top of her as our breathing regulated.

Once calmed, I pulled out. She reached up for my neck and placed kisses along my bare chest. I rolled over and let her do as she pleased.

Her lips roamed my body in every way possible. As her lips made their way down I could feel her warm breath along by balls. Her tongue sent a ting through my dick. She teased it more and more causing it to throb once more. This pleased her.

After toying with me and inflicting a hard on, she let me go. She made her way slowly up to me but I grabbed her ever so gently by her neck and kissed her. I flipped us over so that I would be on top again. She faced the window curtains with her mouth opened and her eyes closed. Her hand was stretched out to the tip of the bed, seeing her like that made my dick jab against her thigh. A smile appeared on her lips. She moved her hand and traced her perfect abs.

I leaned down and caressed every inch of her body. Her body wasn't new territory for me but it amazed me each time. I teased her nipples earning moans each time I sucked on one.

"Awgh!" She turned and faced me with a look full of lust and pleasure. I could feel my erection pounding, causing me pain.

She placed her legs around my waist. I held her face in my hands and kissed her with a force that ragged inside of me. Imagining that I wouldn't be here with her for a while infuriated me. I couldn't stand that thought. With her hand she stroked my peanus and pumped at it.

"Bella!!" I urged.

"Make me yours forever" she pleaded.

"I love you my sweet Bella." that was all it took and Bella's lips crushed into mine fierce and burning with fire.

She herself squeezed my erection and thrust it inside of her.

"Edward." she panted.

I laid us back down and for the second time that night I made love to her.

---

It was twelve midnight when I heard Bella crying. She always slept curled up next to me but tonight she was at the furthest point in the bed crying.

"Bella." I whispered.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and rolled her onto my side.

"Shh! Baby don't cry." I tried soothing. "It's going to be fine."

She shook her head and sobbed on my bare chest.

"Do you regret it? Last night?" I asked, after she calmed down. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave." she cried.

"I don't either."

"Then don't go!" she yelled, sitting up and covering her self.

"Bella I don't have a choice." I said in the dark.

She lay back down next to me and whispered. "Then hold me close." I did as she asked and held her tight to my heart.

As I hummed her lullaby for her to sleep at peace, tears escaped from my eyes. This was the only time I could cry with Bella next to me.

After feeling my eyes dry out I noticed Bella was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep as well.

**Please review!! I would like to get your feed back on what you think of this chapter so far. Thank you!**


	2. Good Bye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Disclaimer: I own NoThing!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, my eyes burning from last night. I reached over but the bed was empty.

"Edward!" I yelled.

I wrapped the sheets around me and tried running for the door. As a head rush surged on, I tripped and landed on the floor.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward rushed in and kneeled beside me. "What happened?" He asked alarmed.

"I thought you were gone." I was shaking as I gripped onto him.

"Shh. No I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"For now." I added.

"I'm making you breakfast. Why don't you go in a shower and relax."

"I'm not hungry." I complained.

"You didn't have dinner last tight. Come on." He said, helping me up.

"Why waist time Edward. You're leaving in just a few hours." I didn't want to waist time eating. He was leaving and I didn't want to waist a second with him.

"Bella." He scolded.

Sighing, I got up and walked to the bathroom. After hearing him step out of the room I walked back out and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hey girly!" Alice greeted. How could she be so cheery, but it's not like she was in my position.

"Alice I need you." my voice was raspy and hoarse. I felt a knot in my throat and my eyes starting to sting.

"Bella what's wrong" she asked alarmed. "Where's Edward?"

"He's leaving Alice." I cried.

I turned on the shower so that Edward couldn't hear me if he walked by. It was always a loud shower which I hated, but it was for good use now.

"What do you mean? Let me speak to him."

"No Alice. He has to go and we don't have much time. I don't have much time with him." I started shaking from the cold and stepped into the hot shower with the phone in hand.

"Bella I can hear you're in the shower, relax and I'll be over."

"Alice no-" she hung up on me.

After stepping out of the shower and changing I didn't feel like doing anything so I walked out with my tangled hair.

"Bella." Edward chuckled.

"I'm sore." I complained. A chuckle escaping from us both.

"But it's a good sore. Right?" He wrapped his arms around me and swayed us back and forth.

I nodded and kissed his neck.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, reaching for his lips on my tepee toes.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"A crazy night brings out a crazy appetite." I teased running my hand down his shirtless body.

I walked in the kitchen and served us our breakfast.

After eating, Edward headed to the bedroom to change.

I was sitting down on the love seat trying to read Edward's music notes when the door bell rang.

I placed the magazine down and answered the door.

"Alice." I looked behind her and everyone else was with her.

"It's okay. I asked them to come." I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me.

We all took a seat in the living room and stayed silent for a moment. It wasn't hard to guess what this was about. Since Alice knew some of it, she sat next to me holding my hand.

I tried not to look up and see everyone's expression because I knew I would break out crying. That was what Edward last needed. I had tried to be a bit cheery for him earlier but underneath it all we both knew it was a pretense.

"I wanted to ask you all a favor before I leave." Edward started.

"Leave?" Everyone but Alice asked simultaneously.

"I'll explain that in a bit but for now, what I want to ask you all is to keep an eye out for Bella." Sitting on the arm rest, Edward reached over and stroked the side of my face closest to him.

Alice squeezed my hand and with the other stroked my arm.

"My family is in trouble and I can not do anything about it."

"But where are you going? Edward what's going on?" Rosalie asked, panicked.

"England." He sighed. "My grandfather was part of a group of criminals and somehow my family got implicated. I have to go and do what ever it is I can to get us out of this mess." Infuriated, Edward got up and paced back and forth.

I hadn't dared look up but when I did, everyone's stare fell on me.

"Bella." Rosalie spoke.

"Bella has to stay here. She isn't allowed to go with me."

"What do you mean she isn't allowed?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know the facts of what is going on. All I know is that if I don't go my family and I will be in danger."

"You didn't tell me that!" I declared, getting up.

"I didn't want to alarm you." He said.

"And what now! You expect me to let you go just like that, knowing I might not see you." I challenged.

"Bella I will come back. I promise." He walked towards me and hugged me.

"When are you leaving?" Emmett asked.

"In three hours." Edward tightened his grip on me as he spoke.

With what little force I had, I struggled out of his hold and looked at the clock. I hadn't realized that time was ticking.

Shaking and panicking I ran towards the room slamming the door behind me.

I curled up on the bed and rocked my self back and forth.

"Bella." Rosalie and Alice peeked in slowly.

"Why?" I pleaded.

They rushed to me and let me cry my eyes out.

-

The girls left me alone as I needed to use the restroom.

In Edward's suitcase I placed a pendant that I had gotten for my necklace. Edward had given me a necklace promising that he would always love me. When he had given me the necklace it had come with its own pendant. That would be the pendant that I would be keeping. The necklace was a way of having him close to me and allowing him to have the one I added would be a way of him having me close by.

After a few minutes I walked back out and I was able to hear the promises that everyone made to Edward.

"While I'm gone, I would like it if you could take care of her. Keep her out of trouble and be with her so she's never alone."

"Promise me that you will look after her and protect her while I can't." as his voice cracked at the end, I could tell he was on the verge of tears as well.

I tried fighting my own tears but they silently slipped.

"WE promise you Edward that we will always be there for her. You have our word." Emmett spoke for them and they all nodded, tears spilling from everyone's eyes.

I leaned against the wall letting my own tears fall silently down my face.

**Edward's POV**

After asking my friends what was most important to me it was time to leave.

I was heading back into the room for my bags and wondering where Bella was when I spotted her crying on the ground in the hallway.

"Bella." I picked her up and carried her to the room. I sat on the bed and placed her on my lap.

"Bella." She had stopped crying but her eyes wouldn't look towards me. "Bella please." I pleaded.

She glanced up at me and I figured she had heard us talking. Her eyes were puffy and red.

I couldn't help it and I myself gave in. We sat down embracing each other, tears falling. I held her close and inhaled her lovely scent.

"Promise me you'll call me when you get there. Promise me that we will be in contact. Promise me that I won't lose you." She begged.

"I promise you Bella. That I will always love you and have you with me. I will call. We will talk everyday for hours until you get tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you." She said, stroking my jaw line.

"Will you come and visit when you have time?" She asked

"Definitely." I assured.

"Give this at least three months, and I promise I will be back to plan hour wedding." I said.

"Awh!" She gasped.

"Are you proposing?" She asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'd like to give you a proper proposing and ring. When I get back you will be in for a crazy ride." I chuckled.

"Okay." she leaned her forehead against mine. I lifted her face to where I could reach her neck and kissed my way to her lips. I could feel her smile beneath our kiss and so I deepened the kiss.

"Mgh-hhmm." someone cleared their throat behind us causing us to jump. "It's almost time for you to be at the airport." Jasper informed.

I nodded and faced Bella. All smiles and bit of excitement gone. She gave me a forced smile and got up. I let her carry my carry on bag while I took the bigger one.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was registering at the counter and I knew that in only a matter of seconds he'd be far away.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all encircled me and hugged me. They were trying to make me feel better but all they were doing was making me feel worse. If they felt pity I could fell that being transformed into misery for myself.

"So Bella did you and Edward have a rough night, because your hair is a mess not to mention you buttoned your shirt wrong." Emmett was trying to make jokes to make me feel better but they just irritated me at this point.

"Shut up." Alice scolded and Rosalie slapped him in the arm, a 'smack' was heard. Now that made me chuckle at least a bit. Everyone seemed to sparkle as they heard be laugh.

We were all waiting for Edward's flight to be announced. Alice was crying but was trying to hide in Jasper's arms. Rosalie was leaning on Emmett, staring blankly at the ground. Emmett for once seemed serious and troubled.

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yea." I whispered back.

"I promise I'll be back and nothing will ever be able to tear us apart again. Goodbye doesn't mean forever Bella." I nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you. You are my life Bella."

"Now boarding flight 83-6 at gate 31." the speaker announced.

"No!" I shrieked. I looked around me. People were getting up and walking. Everyone was starting to board different planes.

I felt the ground shaking beneath me. As I stopped and stared at Edward's agonizing expression I realized it was me who was shaking.

"Bella." He embraced me in his arms and whispered one more time.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you. I'm going to miss you Edward. I can't live without you." I clung on tighter but it didn't seem tight enough.

"You won't have to. I'll be back soon." He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." and he sealed it with a kiss.

"Be careful and keep yourself out of trouble." he asked.

I kissed him one last time before he left.

I wanted to make it a memorable kiss for the both of us before he left. His grip around me tightened making it hard for me to breathe but I didn't care. He deepened the kiss; I poured every once of love I had in me so that he could remember this moment. As everyone around us moved and breathed Edward and I cried into each other's kiss. I could taste our tears and our love in it all.

I let him go and bid him farewell.

"I love you." I mouthed as he entered the gates.

His tears escaped freely as he walked on. I stood there watching but no one was there anymore.

I walked towards the window and waited for his plane to leave.

As I saw it take off I knew my heart and soul had flown in there with him.

I felt my world falling apart but was being held up with the support of my friends.

With Alice and Rosalie for support I made it to their car.

"Bella our guest bedroom is finally finished, you can stay there as long as you'd like." Rosalie offered.

"No thanks." I replied. I didn't want them pitying me. I wanted to be alone and wait for Edward's call.

"Bella I don't think you should be alone." Jasper said.

"I'll be fine. Just take be back to Edward's." I said, climbing into the car.

"Bella that's not a good idea. Besides you need to eat." Emmett suggested.

"I'm not hungry." I said irritated now.

"It doesn't matter. Bella has her own place. You're not going to leave me alone are you Bella?" Alice asked.

Alice and I shared an apartment although we at times would spend the night out.

I sighed giving up and nodded.

That was probably the most privacy I'd get.

**(A/N) So what do you guys think so far?**


	3. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I OWN Nothing**

**Bella's POV**

After dropping Edward off at the airport, I wasn't able to concentrate on anything. I hadn't had a very good night sleep either.

I had been tossing and turning anxiously as I thought about Edward. Now all I could do was wait for his phone call. It wasn't as if I was going to lose him, he was just going away for a while, but I didn't know why it seemed like I wouldn't see him again. Maybe it was because we hadn't been apart since the minute we met.

He was Emmett's friend from college; I was just a junior in high school. Emmett only flew back home for Christmas and happened to bring Edward home too. Charlie was thrilled. After having his only son Emmett away fro so long, it was nice for him to have some 'guy to guy' time. Charlie and Edward clicked very well and I of course had no objection.

The first time I had seen him I had come back from a jog with Alice. I was sweaty but he didn't seem to mind. Alice always came with her family for holiday dinners; our families had always been close. We were practically twins; we were both born the same day in the same hospital; except for the fact we had different parents.

What was different from that dinner though, was that a new guest was there. It seemed like some electrical current pulled us together. After the dinner, Edward and Emmett stayed for a week and during that week, we couldn't stay apart.

Emmett and I were always close siblings and did everything together. He took his older brother role very serious and suspected something between Edward and me. He knew that we were just three years apart and that he was a great person. After dating for a while, Edward and I made it official. He'd come back with Emmett ever so often to see me. He took part in all my events like prom and such. After my graduation, I enrolled at the same college that he was attending. We only were able to share two years together before he transferred again.

Now I was by myself in New York while he was overseas in England.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice asked, walking into my bedroom.

"Almost." I said.

"Bella you haven't even gotten out of your Pj's silly." She laughed. Her voice had always been singsong like. Very cheery and bell like.

"Sorry Ali." I shrugged. "If you'd like you can choose my clothes while I shower." I said impishly.

"YAY!" She squealed. "Hurry on!"

---

"You look dead smack gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey Rose." I stood up and greeted her with a hug. Emmett had the perfect fiancée, Rosalie. The day he brought her home I couldn't help be a little jealous. My only brother would be paying less attention to me. But after getting to know her, everyone fell in love with her. She was beautiful and very kind although at times she had a temper, but that was perfect, she set Emmett in line when he goofed.

"Hey Rose, is my brother here?" I asked. I didn't know whether they were here to make me company or if they had plans to do something.

"Yea. Emmett and Jasper are in the living room." she nodded.

"Oh."

"You're all finished Bella." Alice clapped.

"Why do I need to be all dressy anyways? It's not like I'm going out." I shrugged.

"Bella were not leaving you here." Alice and Rose looked at each other in perplexed expressions.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm waiting for Edward's call." I looked at my cell phone but no missed calls. Surly he would have arrived by now.

"Bella we got these theater tickets like months ago. Edward would want you to go. He doesn't want you to be alone." Alice insisted.

"He'll probably call your cell phone anyways." Rosalie added.

I stared at my cell and at the house phone debating.

"Okay." I agreed.

--

"That was awesome! You know, I didn't think I'd like that show but it was actually cool. Didn't you think so sis?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" I asked totally out of it. Edward hadn't called. I was beyond worried and panicking. His flight would have arrived nearly five hours ago.

"He's going to call Bella, relax." Jasper always calmed me down but he wasn't very convincing today.

"He probably wants to settle in before he calls. Don't you think he would like to eat and take a shower before talking on the phone for hours?"

"Can I please just go home? I'm not very good company. Honestly." I was starting to get aggravated.

"Okay." they nodded.

"Here." Alice tossed me the keys to her car. "Jasper will take me home."

"Thanks" I said.

--

I probably dialed Edward's number about a million times. And each time getting an 'out of area' response. I was positive Edward had arrived; I even called the airline to make sure.

I had both phones on the center table, while I on the other hand was sitting across on the couch, biting my fingers nails. I wasn't one to chew them but it was starting to dawn on me that something was off.

"Phone book!" I ran to the desk next to the entrance and pulled out the phone book.

I sighed after realizing that it was a local phone book. I flung it across the room smashing into a flower vase.

-

After much intent, I don't know how, but I managed to get a hold of hotel numbers in England.

"Yes, I would like to know if an Edward Cullen is registered in your hotel." I asked.

"Please wait while I look up the in information."

I was hoping that this would be the place where I'd find him. I didn't have many more places to call.

"Sorry ma'am. It doesn't seem like he is a guest here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." I said, hanging up.

"Hey, has he called?" Alice and everyone were back. I looked at the clock and it was near nine at night.

"No." I answered coldly.

"Have you tried calling him?" Emmett asked.

"I've tried everything." I sighed, throwing my hands in the air. "I called the airline; I've called hotels; I've called their emergency rooms."

"Bella he's going to call." Alice assured.

"I know." I said, trying to give myself some hope.

"Don't worry." Emmett gave me a squeeze and got up.

"We're going to go now."

"Yea. Did you guys have fun?" I asked lightly.

"We did, but you have to come with us next time!" Rose and Alice cheered.

"Of course."

---

"Bella?" Alice whispered in the dark. "Where are you?"

"By the window." I was staring out the window wondering if Edward could see the same stars I was.

"He hasn't called has he?"

"No." I answered. "Do you think something happened?" it wasn't like Edward to do this.

"I'm sure its nothing. He's probably really excited about seeing the city."

"Too excited to even make a quick five minute phone call to his girlfriend?" I did not know if I was more upset or if I was angry with him for keeping me in angst.

"Would you hand me the phone?" I asked her, switching on the lights.

"Who are you calling? It's late."

"Cullen's residence." A woman answered.

"May I speak with Carlisle?" I asked directly.

"Mr. Cullen isn't home at the time." She informed.

"May I speak with Esme?"

"I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are away at the time. I wouldn't know when they'll return."

I thought for sure I would get some answers about Edward there.

"Do you know if Edward has called at all?"

"No, nobody has been here since two days ago, and Mr. Edward hasn't called at all."

"Thanks." I hung up, apprehension running through me.

"What?" I turned to see Alice, whom I had forgotten was with me.

"Nothing."

"I don't mean to startle you but, something is off Bella." I was not the only one who was worried now. Alice had the same terrified expression I held. "This isn't like him."

I crossed my arms and stared out the window again. Maybe he was looking at the stars. Maybe he wanted to call me but couldn't. But why? What was the reason for him not to call?

**(A/N) Please Review!**


	4. Maybe Good Bye Is Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Twilight!!

Edward's POV

**The flight seemed endless. The second I stepped onto the plane my heart sunk. Leaving Bella behind distraught and hurting made me feel like the worst guy on earth. Whenever something hurt or bothered Bella I had to do something about it, but this was different in every way. **

**My grandfather was involved in several criminal actions that implicated the family. I had no idea what it was that had to be done to end this. I wanted to take no part in any of this; I just wanted to go back to my Bella. **

**After getting my luggage, I saw Esme, my mother and my father Carlisle. By the looks on their faces, they weren't very pleased to see me. **

"**Edward!" My mother ran towards me embracing me as if it would be the last. **

"**Son." Carlisle looked as if he hadn't slept in days. **

"**How was your flight sweetie? Is Bella with you?" my mother asked. **

"**No." I answered bitterly. **

"**Good." I turned to see Carlisle but he had started walking. **

**My parents loved Bella. I didn't see why he would say that. I looked at my mom but she turned away. **

"**Where are we headed?" I asked. Carlisle had driven out of the town, where I supposed the hotels were situated. **

"**We are staying with a family here." I looked out the window as the car rolled to a stop. It was a massive white home with columns situated along the front gardens. **

"**Who is this family?" I asked. How did my parents know them?**

"**You will find out son." Carlisle stepped out of the car and held my mother's door open for her. **

**I stepped out of the car and walked around. **

"**Welcome. Agh. You must be Edward. What a pleasure." An older man in black addressed me. **

"**Yes. Whom do I have the honor with?" I asked politely. **

"**I am Aro Volturi and this is my wife Dian Volturi." He gestured to a refined older woman. "Shall we go inside?" He took his wife by the arm and led us inside the house. **

**I withheld my mother back for a brief second and asked, "I need to call Bella, and will you mind excusing me for a minute?"**

"**Edward I think it best if you hold off on your phone call." She answered.**

"**I don't want to worry her. All I want is to call her and let her know I arrived all right. I will call her back when I have time."**

"**I don't think that's such a good idea." She sighed. "I'm sorry." she placed a kiss on my forehead and walked inside as well. I sighed in frustration; Bella would be worried. I didn't want to leave her like this but it seemed I had no choice.**

"**Edward, how kind of you to join us." Aro sat on a throne like chair with his wife beside him. **

**As I walked in, I saw my parents seated to the right of him and to the left sat my grandfather and another man. **

"**So what's going on?" I asked, wanting to get down to it so that I could call Bella. **

"**Patience dear Edward." Aro's voice was boisterous and loud. "Would any of you like anything to drink? Eat maybe?" he addressed me directly. **

"**I'm fine." I took the armchair aside from my mother and sat. **

"**I'll have a glass of water please." My mother's face was torn. I couldn't imagine what it was that had them like this. In fear.**

"**As you all know." Aro began. "Mr. Hedrick Cullen has been a part of several crimes. Crimes that refer directly to my family and me. I shall not tolerate any partaker that harms my family in any way. Anyone who does shall answer to me." **

"**My apologies. I understand he has participated in these on goings but what does that have to do with my family." I didn't know my grandfather very well but I couldn't let my family go down in anyway. I would do what was possible to help him out of his problem but only if my family would be safe.**

"**Apologies, my dear Edward aren't enough. He has stolen and falsified many corruptions that have landed my family under investigation. He has slurred our name across England and that is intolerable."**

"**May I ask what it is that you want in order to accept our apologies? Is this a matter of money that has to be repaid?" I asked. My family was wealthy but we weren't the wealthiest.**

"**No my dear Edward." he laughed. "This goes far beyond that. In any case you wouldn't have the sufficient American dollars to repay me." He continued to laugh. **

"**Then what is it that you want from my family?" From the corner of my eye, I could see my mother's tears falling but I didn't dare look. **

"**Edward-" **

"**I apologize for you having to step in and save your family but it isn't a terrible scarifies." Aro busted, cutting Carlisle off. **

"**Sacrifice?" I looked at my grandfather who had no ashamed appearance. **

"**In order to save your family from rotting in a prison for all he's done." He pointed at my grandfather. "You must unite our two families. That way we could all rejoice your family. The union of our families, the Cullen's and the Volturi will bring respectable harmony to us all." **

**I didn't like any of the word choice he used. Union. Sacrifice. I know resented anything that my grandfather did. **

"**Edward, meet my lovely daughter, Jane." Dian gestured to the spiral stairs in the center of the room. **

**A dirty blond hair girl descended from the stairs. Her expression was hard but subtle. **

"**You, young Edward must marry my daughter Jane if you'd like to save your precious family."**

"**No!" I yelled. "That's impossible!" **

"**There isn't any other way! You must unite these two families!" Aro stood and pounded his fist on the table. **

"**Jane! Do you have any say in this what so ever?!" I demanded. **

"**My daughter will do as I order!" Jane flinched to Aro's voice. **

**I was more than pissed, I was furious. I could not marry a woman I did not know. No, I could not marry any other women than…**

"**Bella!" I looked up and saw my parent's tormented expression. **

"**We're sorry son." Carlisle consoled my mother. **

"**I will not go along to this!"**

"**You have no choice my son!" Aro bolstered. "You will marry my daughter or your family will suffer the consequences!" **

**Fuming, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. **

"**I don't agree at all with this, you know how much your father and I love Bella. We don't want to hurt her. It is your choice Edward. We will not judge and we will not shun away from you; do what you must." My parents would sacrifice themselves for me; they couldn't. **

**It ripped me to look at the man that damned us all but it outraged me to see no look of remorse. **

"**What about him?" I asked disgusted. **

"**He? He will serve my family unconditionally." Aro answered pleased. **

"**Edward, may I speak with you for a moment?" I turned to look at Jane and nodded. **

**I followed her down the corridor and into a large room. **

"**Edward I do not know you and I do not wish to marry you." She spoke.**

"**I feel the same." I answered coldly. "Why do you have to do what he orders you? Do you not have any influence? Can you not stand up for yourself?" It wasn't her fault but I couldn't compose myself fast enough to control my temper. **

"**My father doesn't take orders or requests. He makes them." she sighed and walked to the window. "I was in love with a man named Chris Lemmings." She paused. "My father had him killed the day of our wedding. He wouldn't have me marry just any man. For him it has to be someone with a prestigious family." She turned towards me and sighed. **

**Aro didn't know about Bella, but if he murdered his daughter's love, the person who made her happy, what was stopping him from doing that to Bella? **

"**You seem like a very nice guy Edward. Any women would be lucky to have you, but I don't feel lucky. You don't seem like a bad person but I don't want to marry you." **

"**Don't apologize; I don't want to marry you either." I added. **

**There was a silent nock at the door.**

"**Edward we must go." Esme informed me. **

**----**

**We were staying in the Volturi's guesthouse just twenty minutes away from their home. I didn't care where I stayed. I just wanted to be with Bella, hear her voice and know she's fine. **

**I imagined that she would be passed worried by now. Knowing her, she would be panicking. **

**I held my phone in my hand but I couldn't bring myself to the decision of calling. What would I tell her? I was over seas and being forced to marry a woman, I did not know. I couldn't do this to Bella. She was selfless and fragile. She deserved better than this; she deserved at least an explanation, but not by phone. Even with a phone call, she deserved to know. **

**How could I marry someone who repulsed me? Jane seemed nice enough but either way she was the daughter of the man who was about to ruin Bella's life and mine. She wasn't at fault either but whom could I blame? My grandfather was the one to create this problem. **

**What would happen to Bella? What would she think when time passes and she doesn't hear from me? Will she move on? No one and no time will ever make me forget what I've shared with Bella. She is the one person who makes me feel whole. Nothing matters when she's with me. Now I was going to lose her. I promised her I would return. I promised she wouldn't lose me and that I would return to marry her. If she found out any of this, she would be devastated. **

**I couldn't call. Neither her nor anyone else. If I talked to one of my friends, they would tell Bella and I couldn't bare hearing about her reaction. **

**I sat silently on the foot of the bed. Crying. **

**It pained me to leave Bella. Now, it would kill her if she knew that this good bye- was forever. **

_**Flash Back **_

"_**Bella." I whispered in her ear.**_

"_**Yea." She whispered back.**_

"_**I promise I'll be back and nothing will ever be able to tear us apart again. Goodbye doesn't mean forever Bella." She nodded and gave me a chaste kiss.**_

"_**I love you." She whispered.**_

"_**And I love you. You are my life Bella."**_

**I couldn't let my family suffer not if I could help it. Maybe if Bella never got news from me she would think I died and move on. **

**Moving on would mean loving another man. I was losing Bella. **

**I cried. I cried until I could picture her with someone else- happy: how she deserved to be.**


	5. Warm and Fluffy Kisses

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**I TRULY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since Edward left for England and I still had no word about him. I was beyond worried and beyond panicking. I feared the most terrible and imagined the worst. Neither myself nor my friends knew why Edward hadn't called but we were all upset about Edward's disappearance.

I kept calling the Cullen's house in Forks until they stopped answering my calls altogether. I was desperate to hear at least one word from Edward, just to know that he was all right and … alive.

Without him, I thought my world would crash but my friends didn't leave me alone long enough for it to do so; nothing seemed to matter though.

I have my phone on me all the time waiting for his call. I even set the apartment voice mail for Edward: "Edward if it's you and I missed you at this phone please, please call my cell phone!"

As time passed on, I began to 'revive' as Alice called it. But I still wasn't complete. There wasn't one day or one minute of my day where Edward wasn't in my mind.

I was different, hollow and lifeless. I hadn't been eating regularly and I had been feeling sick. The odd part was that I was gaining weight.

As more time passed, I started getting used to the idea that he wasn't coming back. He had told me to wait three months, so I would wait. Those words were what gave me hope. However, seven weeks had elapsed.

--

"Bella what do you think about this one?" Emmett and I had gone out to buy Rose a birthday gift.

"It's beautiful." Emmett was holding up a silver ruby and diamond bracelet.

"You said that about the last three." He pointed out.

"Well then quit showing me beautiful pieces." I countered.

"You're not that into this are you?" Emmett handed back the bracelet to the jewler associate woman and faced me.

"No, I am really. I'm somewhat excited about her dinner party actually. I just haven't been feeling very well lately."

My head had been spinning all day but no matter how much I ate, I still felt sick.

"You need to eat more that's why."

"I've been eating more. Ask Alice, I emptied the refrigerator the other day." I added proudly. He nodded and padded my arm.

"Do you really like the ruby and diamond bracelet?" he asked.

"Yesss…." I slurred. Everything around me was spinning. And suddenly everything went black.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella! Bella can you hear me? Call an ambulance!"

----

Bella hadn't been looking well. She had told me that she had been feeling dizzy and weak. This proved that something was wrong. I knew that Edward's disappearance had taken a toll on her but I wasn't sure to what extent.

She wouldn't eat and she wouldn't go out as much. I worried for her more than I ever had. I trusted Edward to look after her and protect her but he wasn't here any longer. I came to the conclusion that he might not be alive. I couldn't come up with any other reason why he wouldn't communicate. He loved Bella and we were all witnesses, none of us understood anything.

I knew Bella would wait; she had hope, something I had lost.

"Sir, are you with Ms. Isabella Swan?" The doctor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, is she alright?" I asked alarmed.

"She's fine. She insisted that she see you before I spoke to her.," he explained.

I nodded and followed the doctor to a room down the corridor.

"Bella!" I threw my arms around my sister and gave her a squeeze. "You scared the shit out of me!" I scolded.

"Sorry" She apologized, her cheeks gaining a little color.

"Alright." The doctor started. "Bella is perfectly healthy. I am just going to subscribe some vitamins and make an appointment to see our OB/GYN."

Bella gave me a confused expression and turned to the doctor.

"I don't understand prenatal vitamins?" I as well as Bella was confused.

"Prenatal vitamins are always given to expectant mothers."

"Parental?" She asked. Her body stiffening.

"Prenatal vitamins are best f-" Bella was quick to cut him off.

"No. You said to expectant mothers. I'm not-"

"Pregnant." I finished. She looked at me in alarm.

"Did you not know Ms. Swan? Pardon me. Congratulations! You're going to be a mother."

"No. I- Am- Not." Bella was rigid and her voice firm.

The doctor looked from Bella to me confused.

"Ms. Swan the test taken was a pregnancy test. With the descriptions of your latest health, it all indicated to this."

Bella's expression was shock and agony all in one. Her breath hitched and became shallow.

"How far along is she?" I asked the doctor. Bella turned to face me and listened for his response.

"Based on the tests she is approximately seven weeks along." The doctor estimated.

"Seven weeks." She repeated. "Almost seven weeks. Seven weeks since I was last with Edward."

Bella started shaking and looked around alarmed.

"Bella calm down." I rushed to her and held her. She placed her head on my shoulder and started calming down.

"Ms. Swan?" The doctor asked. She looked up, a tear falling down her face.

"I'm pregnant." She sighed. Without hesitation she clutched her abdominal.

"I'll step out to get your medication and to set up your first appointment with an OB/GYN." Bella followed the doctor to the door with her eyes and averted them to me as soon as the door closed.

**Bella's POV**

"You're pregnant." Emmett confirmed.

"Edward." I whispered. "Emmett! I'm pregnant with Edward's baby and I don't know if he's even alive!" I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to hold my world in place. Everything was spinning, but spinning out of control.

I was scared and alone. I didn't have Edward to protect me, to protect _us_. How would I do this with out Edward? He was what gave me life. With out him I was nothing.

"Emmett what am I going to do? Edward's not here Emmett!" I was terrified. I was alone and expecting. I thought my world had no meaning but now I was responsible for Edward's baby.

Thoughts from our last night, the night when our baby was conceived came rushing. The promises he made and the plans he had set.

I smiled at the idea of _our _baby. _Edward's baby _was growing inside of me. I had a piece of Edward with me all along.

"Our baby." I whispered in astonishment. "I'm going to be a mother. A mother to Edward's baby." I said in awe.

It was as if a new energy was brought into me. I felt light and warm. As if I was being covered in, a fluffy blanket filled with Edward's kisses.

I could feel his touch and his scent. If he were here, he'd have a profound smile. I would be the mother to Edward's baby- The product of our love.

* * *

**(A/N) SO! Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. I was starting to get 'sentimental' at the end but I couldn't express it very well… maybe because I've never been a mother. **

**If you have any insights on how it feels to find out you're pregnant for the first time please send me a Private Message letting me know! That would really be helpful for the next chapter. **

**So Please tell what you think!! And virtual presents for everyone who has been following my story!!! Thank You!! **


	6. Emptyness

_**Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will post the next soon.**_

_**I hope!!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Emmett can you please not say anything to anybody quite yet? I don't want to ruin Rose's birthday." I asked._

"_She's- They are all going to want to know Bella."_

"_Let me tell them on my own." I asked. _

"_It's your decision little sister. I'm always going to be here for you." Emmett leaned down and placed a kiss on my head. _

"_Thank you. Now let's get moving! I don't want to mis Rosalie covered in champagne!" Emmett opened me the door to his car and we were on our way to his and Rose's house. _

"_How did you make it so that Rose would be out of the house? Shouldn't you be the one out with her?" _

"_Her cousin Amber was able to fly in so they are spending the whole day out. She's to have her home by four." _

_I looked at the dashboard- 3:20 _

"_Oh we still have time then." I smiled. "Do you want to go buy Rose her present. I kind of ruined the shopping trip earlier." I knew he would not blame me but I still felt guilty. _

"_Don't worry about it. I went while you got ready." He beamed a smile my why causing us both to laugh. _

"_You are still a big goof you know that." I said ruffling his hair. _

"_You still love me though." _

"_True." I acknowledged. _

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I gathered around the bar near the patio door waiting for Rose and Amber to show up. _

'_Buzz bzzz buzz'_

"Answer it! Maybe its Amber!" Alice yelled.

"Hello….Aha… yea… aha… okay… aha…. Great! Amber said they are around the corner." Emmett updated us.

"Like aha." Alice and I mocked triggering everyone to laugh at Emmett.

"Haha very funny." Emmett tried putting on a straight face but laughed along with us too.

"Get the Champaign!" I ran into the kitchen with Alice and grabbed two bottles.

"Shhh! Ready!" I cheered.

"She's going to kill us for ruining her look today." Emmett looked alarmed but it was obvious he was dying to drench Rose in champaign.

"You aren't going to be complaining once you get to lick it off of her." Alice pointed out.

"True." Emmett agreed. Jasper and I just shook our heads.

"She's coming!"

Once the door opened we popped the bottles open and started drenching both Amber and Rose.

"Congratulations!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy 25th!"

We all looked at Rose who was staring daggers at each of us.

"Rose?" I dared ask.

"You just ruined my new coat!" She fumed. "But since it's my birthday and this is such a fun way to start my celebration- Thanks So much!" Rose started giving everyone hugs and we all walked back to the bar.

"Hey. I'm going to head into a quick shower and I'll be right down." Rose and Emmett disappeared into the hallway. We all knew that she would be getting her 'gift' from Emmett.

"So how was your day? Did Rose suspect anything?" Jasper asked Amber.

"No." She said after sucking on a lemon. "She honestly thought it was just a day for us. She was planning on asking all of us to dinner tonight." She finished.

"That's good. We had the chef from her favorite restaurant prepare the food. He's probably preparing it right now." Alice served everyone a drink.

I stared blankly at mine and realized I could not drink.

The chef sent out appetizers while we waited for the dinner to be served.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Why?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. It just seems like you have something on your mind as if you were hiding something." Alice was always good at reading me. On the other hand, maybe I was just too obvious.

"No. I'm just hungry." I said.

We chatted about each other's gifts for Rose and all the games we had planned for her. She loved playing games but somehow each game involved alcohol. I would have to find a way to avoid it.

"Birthday girl is back!" Rose announced. She had changed into a strapless top and a wide waistband mini skirt.

"You look fabulous!" Alice gushed.

"You always look great." I added.

"Wow! I hadn't seen all the decorations that were up. I'm assuming that Alice had a hand in this."

"Who better than Alice right! No offense Bella." Emmett reasoned.

"None taken." I laughed.

Emmett had stepped out leaving Rose to show off her ruby bracelet.

We all gave her our gifts although she wasn't to open them until later.

"Dinner is ready." A waiter announced.

"We are waiting for my husband." Rose explained. "Oh he's here." Emmett walked through the door carrying a grocery bag.

We walked to their dinning room and sat down. The waiter's served each of us our plates and drinks.

A champagne flute was placed in front of me as well as a wine glass.

"This wine is delicious!" Jasper came from a more sophisticated family so every time he had wine, he 'savored' it.

Everyone took a sip and complemented it as well.

"Bella aren't you going to try it?" Alice asked.

"Ughh…" What was my excuse?

"Try it Bella. It's delicious." Emmett approved.

He knew I was pregnant. Why would he want me to drink?

"Try it. _Trust _me its good." He gave me a wink and smiled.

I brought the glass up to my lips just to brush along the wine.

Grape juice.

I smiled and looked at Emmett.

"It's good isn't it?" he raised his glass to the air.

"It is." I raised mine as well and clinked it with his.

I was half way through my dinner when I felt it coming back up.

Luckily, it was a gag reflex and nothing more.

I took a sip of my 'wine' and placed my silverware on my plate for the waiter to take.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Emmett leaned back on his chair and padded his stomach.

Thinking of more food upset me. I had not realized that my previous nausea was due to my pregnancy. Now that I knew I was pregnant, I was more aware of all rejections I felt towards food.

"Not now!" Amber scolded.

We moved into their game room and waited for Rose to open her gifts.

Alice had gotten Rose Prada boots and a Gucci bag. My gift wasn't as extravagant. I had gotten her a Tiffany Teardrop Necklace with her birthstone.

"Thank you it's beautiful."

I nodded and sipped my juice.

"Game time." Alice took her heels off and threw pillows on the ground.

"I think I'm going to go home." I stood up and grabbed my purse off the couch but was pulled down by Alice.

"Why are you going so soon?" She questioned.

"I'm… I'm just not in the mood to drink, Alice."

"You won't have to drink…. Much." she spun around and started serving the shots.

"Alice." I complained.

"Come on Bella! Don't be a party pooper!" Rose handed me a shot of tequila. I set it back on the table and sat down.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett gestured towards the kitchen and waited for me to rise and follow.

"Bella, you are not drinking tonight. Not real alcohol anyways." He pulled out a beer from the refrigerator and a juice carton.

"What are you doing?" I had a thought of what he might do but it wasn't very clever.

"Apple juice. We just have to dilute it enough so that it looks like beer." He poured out the actual beer and grabbed a funnel to pour the juice into the bottle.

"A bit more water don't you think?" Emmett asked. "Perfect."

"This isn't going to work." I persisted.

"Sure it is." He gave me the bottle and walked back into the game room.

"Whoa!" Alice yelled out when she saw Emmett and me entering.

"Birthday girl goes first!" Rose exclaimed.

We started playing poker and each time someone won, they'd take a shot depending on the cards they held.

Alice Rose and Amber were really into this, Alice was standing on the pool table dancing. Rose and Amber were mixing drinks.

I grabbed my things and walked to the door. Emmett gave me a knowing look and let me through.

----

Instead of heading for my apartment, I went over to Edwards. I hadn't been there since he had left. I had gone back to clean things up but not to spend the night. I walked straight for his bedroom and sat on the bed. I held onto the necklace he had given me and wondered if he had seen the one I placed in his luggage. Everything was the same except that it felt cold. The room didn't have that warm and charming feel it had when Edward was here. It held that feeling even when he wasn't here and I'd be waiting for him but now it was just empty and hollow. I looked around the room and walked to the closet. He hadn't taken all of his clothes since he said he'd be coming back.

I grabbed my bottom pj's and one of Edward's tops.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the showerhead. I brushed my teeth and walked into the shower. The warm water hitting my lower back felt nice.

Here in the shower was where Edward and I began our last night together.

I was aware I didn't have a big baby bump although looking at it now aware of my condition; I could see a small bump. If I hadn't found out I was pregnant I would have assumed I was gaining tummy and weight from all the eating I was doing. My period was irregular so I missing my period wasn't anything abnormal.

I turned the heat of the water a bit higher and finished my shower.

After dressing, I fluffed up the bed's pillows and switched the flat screen on. I flipped through channels and let it land on a cooking show.

The TV wasn't getting much of my attention. All I could think about was Edward. He had promised to be back in three months and marry me.

I was starting to lose hope.

It wasn't like him not to call. I had given him a week, maybe he needed to get setteled in or he was maybe baffled by the city. Even then, he should have called.

I wished and hoped with every ounce in me for him to return. I didn't want to be a single mother without having to. I had respect for single mothers. They did what was at their reach for their children. They were strong and independent. I however, relied on Edward a lot.

I turned off the TV and closed my eyes. Trying to fall asleep, I clutched onto the pillow with Edward's scent.

* * *

**(A/N) SO I finally updated! I apologize for not doing so earlier!! **

**From here on I am going to include a few of Edward's Pov's but not much. I have more plans for Bella's side. He will have his side too but not as much as Bella. I hope that's alright.**

****Please Review!! **


	7. Window Delights

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to Twilight!!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _

_Here is the new chapter!! Enjoy!_

**Edward's POV**

It had been seven weeks exactly since I last had seen my beautiful Bella. Seven long weeks with out holding her in my arms and having her close by.

I spent countless hours thinking of her, remembering our last night before this nightmare became a hurricane.

I missed her; I missed her touch, her scent, her laugh, her smile, her whole being. I did not know how I made it this far with out even hearing her voice. I never had the courage to dial her number. It seemed easier throwing my phone away; it was not much help.

It killed me to imagine in what state she would be if I got home. Would she be content and passed all this in just these seven weeks or would she be as mortified and lifeless as I am.

I tried to figure a way out to all of this but nothing was certain. If I got up and left Aries would track me down along with Bella. I could not bring her into this. I cared too much for her.

Jane seemed excited about this wedding. She and her mother were making arrangements. What placated me about all this was that the marriage was a civil marriage. It wasn't anything compared to what I had in mind for Bella's and my wedding. That was another promise I'd broken. I promised I'd return and give her a proper proposal and wedding. She would become my wife, my companion. Now everything was destroyed.

I tried to figure out a way to get us out of all this but there simply wasn't a way out.

"Edward, Dian would like us to go over for dinner. Are you alright?" Esme walked to my side and sat next to me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked coldly. I was becoming colder to my parents as each day passed on.

"You will return one day Edward." She tried soothing.

"It won't matter. By then Bella would have forgotten me." I grabbed a coat and headed for the door.

"Maybe one day you will love Jane as you do Bella."

"Never!" I spun around and grinded my teeth together. I had never raised my voice to my mother but I was more than tired of all this.

--

"Edward!" I cringed each time I heard Jane's squeaky and annoying voice.

"What?" I asked coldly. She flinched away and sat down.

"I was just going to tell you that everything for the wedding is set. You don't have to be such a downer."

"What happened to you not wanting to marry me? Why does this excite you?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It's still exciting even if it is forced upon."

Life was becoming a drag. I wasn't one to complain, but I hated the life I was living.

----

**Bella's POV**

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I woke up to loud pounding on the door. "I'm going!"

I opened the door and was literally awoken by a huge hug from Emmett.

"What are you doing? You woke me up and it's not even seven! Damn it Emmett!" He and Rose walked inside and followed me to the couch where I curled up trying to fall asleep again.

"We didn't know where you were! Alice spent the night at Jasper's and when she got to your apartment she called frantically." Emmett sat next to me and embraced me.

"Did you _have_ to wake me up?" I hadn't gotten enough sleep but it didn't matter now. I was almost wide-awake.

"Sorry." Rose apologized impishly. "Why are you here anyways?" She asked looking around. "Isn't it depressing for you?"

"Yes but I wanted to be close to him." I wanted to spend the night I found out I was pregnant with him nearby. It wasn't the same.

I had always imagined finding out we were pregnant and cuddling together at night. Him being so excited and overjoyed. Instead, I was alone.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I averted my thoughts back to Rose.

"Why don't you go change, Alice made breakfast?"

"Alice can't cook." I said.

"Not very good but she does make some hardy goods at times." I nodded at Rose's comment and went to change.

I still had clothes in the apartment so finding something was not very difficult.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yea."

We each headed for our own car and drove to Alice's and my shared apartment.

--

"There you are! I was so worried! I won't leave you alone again I promise." I hadn't even set foot inside the apartment before Alice bound her arms around me.

"Alice I'm fine." I tried saying through her hard unbreakable grip. "For a small person you have strong iron arms." I laughed once I was released.

"Workouts!" She spun around and dragged me to the kitchen bar. "For breakfast we have Pan A: bacon with eggs and some tomato, onion and peppers. Pan B: Bella's mean recipe of spicy _chilaquiles_, and Pan C: Green beans sautéed in butter with pepper flakes. Take your pick!" She was gleaming as she bounced up and down showing each dish she prepared.

"Umm… Alice?" I asked.

"Yea?" She clapped.

"These are the dishes I prepare for all of you when you get hangovers." She gave me guilty smile and giggled.

"I'll have some bacon and eggs please." I ordered.

"Coming right up!"

Alice and Jasper served everyone their breakfast and we sat silently as we ate it.

"So how did the rest of your night go Rose?" I asked before sipping my juice.

"It was fun. I just wished I could remember it more clearly." She shrugged.

"Bella if I may ask why did you go over to Edward's? You haven't been there in so long." as soon as Jasper asked everyone turned their attention to me.

"I miss him a lot." I said, lowering my head down and hoping they didn't ask anything else.

"The three months are almost passed sweaty. Maybe he'll be home soon." Rose said, trying to sooth me.

"Yea… Maybe." If he hadn't called or written to me what were the odds of him coming back …right?

"Bella, Alice and Rose were planning on going shopping today." Jasper announced.

"Would you like to come with us Bella?" Rose asked delicately.

They kept treating as if I was a child and frankly, it was bothering me a lot. But then again I was the one that brought it upon me.

"I'd like that." I said. It was a way to distract myself.

"Is Amber coming also?" She wasn't here with us.

"Her flight was for this morning. She had to leave with a massive a hangover." Rose laughed.

"I'm going to go in a shower." I got up to clear my plate but Emmett took it from me. I sighed in defeat and went into my room.

I could hear Alice saying that I had gone down again and Jasper adding that I was depressed and should see a counselor.

I started crying silently as I realized how I must have looked to my friends since Edward's 'disappearance'. Emmett assured them that I was going to change because I was in a better stage than I had before.

I would cheer up. I'd be the happiest person on earth- I was going to be a mom. It hadn't hit me for sure but- I was going to be a mother. Even if Edward weren't by my side now I'd live only for my baby so that when he came back he could be proud. I'd give everything and work hard for my baby.

With a smile, I walked for the shower.

---

"What store do you guys want to hit first?" The guys had decided to accompany us to the mall. Alice, as always was the most excited.

"You pick." I said a bit of enthusiasm evident in my voice.

"How about Express!" Alice, Rose and I rushed to Express leaving the guys alone to wonder.

There were many very cute things to pick from. I looked around the store and found a few things I liked.

Outside the store, I noticed a lady with two kids. She looked young, late twenties maybe and she was pregnant. She wasn't very big but I would be like that soon. All the clothes I held in my arms would soon not fit and I'd have to tell Rose and Alice about my pregnancy.

I walked back to the racks where I had picked everything from and put them all back.

I saw Alice and a sales associate walking towards me.

"Bella, Rose and I picked out a few things for you. They are in the dressing room. Come on!" She tugged on my wrist and led me to the dressing rooms.

I had tried most things on and sure they fit but they wouldn't for long. I allowed myself to buy a few things, after all they would fit while my tummy was small; anyhow most things I got were loose fitted shirts.

---

I had left Alice and Rose shopping at Bloomies, and took my own course through the mall.

I stopped short as a window display caught my attention. It was a baby store. Behind the glass window was a little baby boy outfit. It was a baby suit with a baseball design on front. The next window had a little girl in a pink ruffled sundress.

"You can go in you know." Through the glass, I could see Emmett's reflection.

"It's adorable." I whispered.

"Bella why did you leave?" I spun around and saw the girls and Jasper approaching.

"I wanted to get a drink from the food court." I answered.

"Bella, the food court is on the opposite direction." Jasper pointed to the other end of the mall.

"I was heading that way." I started walking there but Alice's voice stopped me.

"Look at that little dress! It's so cute!" I saw Alice with a gushy face and smiled.

Afterwards Jasper invited everyone for lunch. I decided I would tell everyone about my news.

**

* * *

**

(A/N) SO!! What did you guys think about this chapter??

**I hope that you enjoyed it and are enjoying my story so far. This story has a few twists later on. I know that I have not updated my other story but for some reason I feel more inspired to write for this one. I will continue to write it but I honestly cannot say when I will update. I have the next chapter for CHILDHOOD EMBRACE written but I do not like how it goes. I need some inspiration for it. **

**Sorry for that long (A/N) Please Review!! **


	8. A Hint Of Hope and Faith

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy the chapter I really enjoyed creating it and I hope you think its great also. **

**Please take the time at the end and let me know whet you think. **

**THANKS!! **

**Bella's POV**

Once we got to the restaurant, everyone ordered their food and started eating as soon as it arrived. I was hungry and the food tasted very appetizing. What I did not dare touch was the garlic bread. It was making my stomach churn.

I wanted to make my announcement but I didn't know how to start.

"I have to tell you all something." I tried starting.

When everyone stopped eating and averted their attention to me, I felt my blood reach my face.

Emmett was calm and was letting me speak.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"You know how Edward has been gone for almost two months now?" I looked up and saw puzzled expressions.

"Yes." they answered.

"Well, the night before he left Edward and I spent it together." maybe they would figure it out if I hinted.

"That's great sweaty. Is there something about that night that bothers you?" Rose asked.

"That was seven weeks ago. I'm seven weeks along."

"Along what?" Jasper asked confused.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice clasped her mouth and darted out of her chair towards me.

"You're pregnant!" She hugged me and laughed.

"Bella your pregnant aren't you!" She squealed.

"Are you?" Rose and Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm having Edward's baby." I answered.

Rose and Alice both screamed simultaneously causing the other guests to look in our direction.

"Oh my goodness! Bella you're going to be a mommy!" Alice and Rose took turns hugging me and rubbing my tummy, although there wasn't much to rub. Jasper got up and gave me a hug as well. They congratulated me as well as the other guests who overheard.

"Emmett did you know?!" Rose and everyone else were staring at him in astonishment.

"Of course I knew! I'm the uncle!" He answered proudly. Rose smacked him while Alice gave me a saddened expression.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me first. How could you not tell me Bella? I've been your best friend since birth." Her lips quivered and her eyes got sadder.

"Alice I would have told you first. If I had been aware of the possibility of being pregnant."

"How did you find out then?" she asked.

"We were shopping for Rose's birthday gift when she blacked out. She was taken to the hospital where the doctor took some tests that indicated she was pregnant and confirmed it." Emmett answered for me.

I nodded at his explanation and looked at Alice who seemed to understand.

"He happened to be there when the doctor told me."

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Rose asked.

"It was your birthday. It was your day not mine." I answered.

"So! Bella that would have been the greatest news! We could have celebrated it too! Bella you are too kind." She laughed.

"I'm glad you know now. It's easier having you all know that I'm pregnant. Alice I'm sorry, but those skintight shirts you bought me…. Got to go!" I added as a joke.

She rolled her eyes and called the waiter over.

She was ordering margarita's for everyone when she and Rose suddenly turned towards me and started glaring at me.

"Why were you drinking at Rose's party?!" They questioned.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden, they intimidated me.

"Agh… It wasn't real." I was able to say.

"What do you mean it wasn't real? You finished your whole wine glass." Alice looked angry.

"Grape juice! I thought of it!" We faced Emmett who was still gulping down his lunch.

Rose smacked Emmett on the back causing him to choke on his food. He reached for my glass of water and chugged it.

"He was trying to help. I have to admit it worked." I tried adding for my brother's defense.

"You should have told us Bella. We would have loved to find out sooner." Rose said.

"I am so happy for you. What am I saying! I am damn thrilled! We could go shopping for baby clothes and cribs, little shoes, and decorate the apartment! Bella! I'm so excited!" Alice was jumping in her seat causing me to laugh and get as excited.

I was excited about my pregnancy but I was more thrilled now that I could share it with the girls. Now that they knew about it, it would be easier for me and we could have a lot of fun shopping as Alice had said.

"Isn't the apartment too small Bella. I mean it has only two bedrooms and the living room area isn't very big." Jasper was right.

"I'd like to buy a house. Something big with a yard so that when the baby grows up he or she can play."

"You don't know what it is yet, do you?" Rose asked.

"No, not yet." I answered.

"And me?" Alice asked.

"What? Oh the house? Alice you are definitely coming with me! Well, if you want to."

"Of course I want to!" She squealed.

"What kind of house are you looking for?" Rose asked. She was a realtor agent and was the person I had in mind for this.

"Something big. Big kitchen, big living room area, four bedrooms preferably, and a big back yard. Something near by; I don't want to have to drive twenty minutes to get to town." I had other factors I wanted to add to my list but I'd go over them later with her.

"Why four bedrooms. Isn't that a little too big for your first home?" Emmett asked.

"For now it will be Alice and I then later I want the baby to have his/her own nursery. And a guest bedroom or a work place for Alice."

"Play room! We can make a play room for the baby." Alice chimed in.

"I know that one day Alice will move out and get married," I said, looking at Alice and to Jasper. "And when that happens I want my child to grow up in a nice home that will be familiar and warm."

"How are you going to pay a house all on your own?" Emmett was talking seriously now.

"Mine and Alice's online store is doing great right now and since I have been paying my own way through college, I still have the college fund my parents granted me untouched." I explained.

"When would you like to move?" Rose asked.

"I want to be settled before the baby gets here so that I can move and arrange things easily."

"Then I will get to that ASAP!" Rose stated.

----

I wanted Edward to find out about our baby but I had no way of knowing where he was. After letting my friends know about the pregnancy it was time Edward did too.

I was driving to his parents' house, 45 minutes away from where I lived. There weren't any cars outside so my hopes of them being home were diminished.

I walked up to their front door and peeked through the side windows. I rang the doorbell with no hope of anyone answering but someone opened the door.

Edward's housekeeper.

"Hi, are the Cullen's' back from their trip?" I asked nervously.

"No Miss, they aren't back and last time I spoke with Mrs. Cullen she didn't say if they were." Her words stung. Why wouldn't they come back?

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" I was starting to quiver and panic.

"If I may ask, are you a relative of the Cullen's'?" She asked.

"No, I'm… Edward's girlfriend, Bella." if I still was for that matter because more, I surely wasn't.

"Miss. Bella I did hear them talking very nice things about you. The last time I spoke with her was not long ago. About two weeks ago." Two weeks! They had called recently. Why didn't Edward call me? What happened? Why did they call an empty house but not me?

"Was Edward with them? Is he all right? Where are they?" she seemed alarmed but seemed to understand my anxiety.

"Why don't you come in? I will make you a tea." I wanted to go in the house to see it and remember it again.

When I walked in, it felt so familiar but strange. On the walls, I could see pictures of Edward with his parents. Pictures of him as a child and one of Edward and me on my prom night.

As the housekeeper prepared the tea, I wondered into Edward's room. I hadn't been in the house since they had Carlisle's doctor appreciation ball- four months ago.

His bedroom was childlike still. His baseball trophies on the side of his bed and his soccer and track medals on the wall.

I found a picture album near his TV set. I flipped through it and found every picture we had ever taken.

"Your tea." I looked up and saw Mable. I remembered Edward once saying his housekeeper was Mable. Maybe it was, I just wasn't sure.

"Thank you." I set the album down and walked back downstairs to the living room.

"Did Esme tell you where they were and why they are away?" I asked. Maybe she knew more than I did.

"All I know is that they are with family. I don't know more. I'm sorry."

"It alright. Do you know anything about Edward? Anything at all?" Please! She had to know!

"No. I'm sorry." I sighed in disappointment.

"When Esme called, did she leave a number?" I asked optimistically.

"Yes, she gave me a number incase something came up with the house or if I needed something." She seemed pleased to know it.

"Would you mind giving it to me. I really need to get in touch with Edward." I pleaded.

"If you will excuse me Miss, I will go look for it." She placed her cup of tea down and rushed towards the kitchen.

I would call him and let him know about our baby. He could come home and we could get married. For the family that we always talked about.

"Here it is mis." She handed me a small note with numbers on it.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this mans to me." I gave her a hug and ran to the door.

I never liked speeding but I exceeded the limit all the way home.

I had plans on calling Edward as soon as I arrived.

I was going to speak to him. I would tell him about the baby then I would yell at him for not calling.

I parked the car in the apartment garage and waited until the elevator arrived on my floor.

I slammed the door shut once I got inside and noticed everyone on the couch hovering over Rose and her laptop.

"Hi!" I greeted everyone with a wave and was about to run for my room but Emmett picked me up and placed me on the couch.

"I'm sort of busy, can't this can wait?" I tried getting up but Rose placed her laptop on me.

"I found these houses that you might like. This one is two stories four bedrooms, 3½ baths, a study room and a huge kitchen and backyard area." Rose skipped through some images and showed me another one.

"You seem jittery little sis. You alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I have something to do though."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I drove to the Cullen's house." I said guilty. Emmett hadn't wanted me to go alone, afraid I would be disappointed.

"Why did you go there? Are they back?!" Alice asked excitedly.

"No." I said disappointed. "Esme called their house keeper, she left her a number to call incase something comes up. She gave it to me." I took the little note out from my pocket and stared at it.

The room was quite for a minute as everyone stared at the note.

Jasper smiled as he handed me the phone.

I looked around to everyone and took a deep breath.

With shaky hands and a heart filled with faith, I dialed.

I could feel the butterflies I felt like when I was with Edward.

Emmett squeezed my cheek and smiled.

"It's ringing!" I announced. I switched the phone to speaker so that everyone could hear.

"Hello?" A women's voice answered. Probably the house cleaner or something.

"Yes, is this Edward Cullen's number? Is he there?" I asked. I was shaky, nervous and excited. I could feel my heart pounding.

"Yes but he isn't available right now; he's in the shower." she replied.

I looked up and saw Rose with disbelief on her face.

"Who am I speaking to?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jane Volturi, soon to be Jane Cullen- Edward's fiancé."

…….. (Next chapter!!!)

* * *

**(A/n) OMG!! So who's excited? I know I am! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I had so much fun I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. If you have any suggestions about anything and would like to share them with me, go ahead. I will consider it!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	9. Hatred, Lies, and Bitterness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Enjoy this chapter! Poor Bella…

* * *

Previously…

"_It's ringing!" I announced. I switched the phone to speaker so that everyone could hear. _

"_Hello?" A women's voice answered. Probably the house cleaner or something. _

"_Yes, is this Edward Cullen's number? Is he there?" I asked. I was shaky, nervous and excited. I could feel my heart pounding. _

"_Yes but he isn't available right now; he's in the shower." she replied._

_I looked up and saw Rose with disbelief on her face. _

"_Who am I speaking to?" Rose asked._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jane Volturi, soon to be Jane Cullen- Edward's fiancé." _

**Bella's POV**

Edward's fiancé?

That could not be right! He wouldn't. He promised me.

I was trembling and I could feel hot tears run down my face. I felt as if I had been stabbed allover, pain filled my body.

He said he never wanted to leave me. That he would stay forever and now he was gone. Gone to marry someone else. He was never going to marry me. He lied! He left and he didn't care that I would be hurting.

"He made me feel safe and loved for nothing!" I yelled.

I was hollow and broken. Everything was shattering and spinning. It was taking me in. Everything I had believed in was fake.

"It's not true! He can't!" I couldn't help cry. Cry my eyes out. Why would he do this to me?

"He promised me. He promised!" I was crying and shaking; everything was wrong. Nothing was right. This had to be a nightmare; my Edward would never do anything like this.

No calls. Had he gotten tired of me that it was a way of avoiding me? Had he planned this?

"Bella calm down! Its bad for you and the baby!" Rose and Emmett tried holding me down.

"This baby is his! I can't be a single mother. It needs a father. I can't Emmett. I can't do this." I sobbed into his shirt and let every curse word fill my mind.

**Alice's POV**

"That foul bastard! I'm going to track him down and shove his fucking promises down his throat! " Emmett was breathing heavily. He was always a protective brother and now I was sure he'd murder Edward if he saw him. He was causing Bella so much pain.

"Bella, Bella you need to calm down! Its going to harm your baby." Even now, Bella was too strong for Emmett to hold down.

"I can't Alice. How can you expect me to calm down? The one person I trusted the most is the one person I despise now. He left Alice! Don't you get it? He lied! Everything he said was fake! Nothing was real. HE is getting married Alice! Married to someone else!" Bella placed her hand on her abdominal and let herself fall to the ground. Sobbing and pushing everyone back, Bella cried. She was shaking so violently that it was scarring me. I had never seen her this way.

All my life I had known her I had thought that Edward would be her prince. It pissed me off to think how Edward could have fooled everyone and made high promises to Bella. I was always there for her; she always told me everything. If it hurt seeing Bella this way it must be eating Emmett alive. This must only be killing Bella with a passion. Nothing could hold her together now.

"Bella stop it!" Emmett was trying to hold Bella down who was still crying and shaking. "She's burning up! Call a doctor!"

Rose held the phone in her hand and dialed.

Rose's words were shaky and barely understandable. "He's coming."

I rushed to Bella's side and held her hand. Emmett, whom I had never seen cry was hysterical. Everyone else was too.

"Help me get her to her room." Emmett transferred Bella to her bedroom and went down to the lobby for the doctor.

"Rose help me take her sweater off." Rose held Bella who was awake but motionless as I unzipped her sweater.

"The doctor is here." Jasper and Emmett walked in with the doctor.

"You said she is a pregnant?" The doctor asked as a confirmation.

"Yes. 7 weeks." I answered.

"Please step out I need to examine her."

We did as we were told and waited outside. I was crying silently into Jasper's jacket.

"She's going to be fine. She's a strong girl." He soothed.

I nodded my head and turned towards Bella's room as the door opened.

"Bella!" Rose and I rushed to her side.

"The fever was a cause of high stress levels. Her body didn't know how to react to the stress and as a way to protect the body; the fever was used as a shield." The doctor informed.

"Is the baby alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she and the baby are fine but in her state she shouldn't be receiving strong impacts. It is bad for the baby but also for her as well. The first trimester of a pregnancy is the most crucial and she needs to be serene. Has she had her first ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

"No and I'm not quite sure when it is." I said.

"Its sometime next week I believe." Emmett informed rubbing his forehead.

"I see. She and the baby are all right all I recommend is that she takes it easy and that she doesn't get any high impacts or notices of any sort. I gave her a sedative that will allow her to sleep a few hours." the doctor shook Emmett's hand and walked out.

Rose and I stayed in the room and watched Bella as she slept.

A tear spilled from her closed eyes but her breathing was becoming regular.

"I am going to murder him if I ever see him again. He better not dare show his fucking little pretty face if he wants to preserve it." Rose's words were frightful but I knew she was serious.

We all loved Bella; she was everyone's little sister and the one everyone protected the most. She was always care free and calm. There was nothing mean about her that's why everyone loved her. She could never harm anyone.

"Let her sleep." Rose and I turned toward the door and saw Emmett standing there with red puffy eyes.

We got off the bed, making sure she was snug and headed for the living room.

"You guys should go home. I'll make sure she's fine; I'll sleep in her room tonight in case she needs anything. Don't worry Emmett I'll take care of her." Everyone was exhausted and needed to rest. It had been a long day for everyone. First finding out Bella was pregnant and then finding out Edward was engaged to someone. It was too much for one day.

"Thank you Alice." Rose and Emmett went in to check on Bella one more time before leaving.

"Take care okay?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and gave him a kiss before shutting the door. None of us had had dinner but I wasn't feeling hungry. I walked into my room and striped the bed of the blankets and pillows. I dragged them into Bella's room and made myself a small bed on the side.

I left the bathroom light on so that a bit of light could illuminate the room incase Bella needed something.

---

In my sleep, I could hear Bella crying out for Edward. I hadn't realized how vivid her voice was until I realized it was she in real life.

I got up to check on Bella and make sure she was still asleep.

"Bella?" I asked. She wasn't in her bed.

"Bella?" I asked. From under the door, I could see light coming from the living room.

"Bella?" I opened the room door and was blinded by the light from the living room.

"Bella!" She was sitting on the couch crying. I rushed to her side but was careful where I stepped. She had knocked down a photo frame of her and Edward; the glass had been shattered.

"Sweaty don't cry." Watching my best friend- my sister made my heart sink, she seemed broken and distraught.

I couldn't help myself, I cried with her. We sat there quietly crying. She placed her head on my lap and rolled her self in a small ball.

"Why Alice? What did I do?"

"You can't blame yourself for this. You won't blame yourself for this you hear me!" I felt desperate and powerless sitting here not being able to do anything for her.

"He's engaged to some other woman. Before he left, he told me that when he got back he would propose and we would start planning _our _wedding. Why did he lie?" Her crying wasn't like before, she wasn't shaking and her breathing was controlled.

"He doesn't deserve you Bella."

"Was he lying each time he said 'I love you.' Did he mean all those goodnights he wished me a beautiful dream. Did he mean every touch. He never felt anything for me. I felt warm and loved by his side and now I feel empty." She shook her head and sat straight up facing me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I can't deny that I'm hurting because that would be a lie. I can't say that this isn't eating me inside when its really ripping me to pieces. I never felt so alone in my entire life. He was the one who filled me with joy. I never thought that he would be the one who would fill me with hate."

We sat on the couch quietly. I would let her pour her feelings out but she gave out. She laid on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I reached for the fleece throw on the armrest and thru it over us.

---

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up everything from the previous night rushed through my thoughts. It still hurt and I knew it would for sometime, unlike him I did love him.

I got up, trying to make the least bit of noise possible and ransacked the apartment.

I got hold of every picture that was in the apartment and shredded them with my hands. Each time felling a stab when I tore one.

The pictures, the teddy bears, the love letters he'd sent me each time we were apart, everything had to disappear… like he did.

I placed the stuff in the sink and reached in the drawer for a lighter.

"What are you doing?" I had heard Alice but had no intention of answering. "Stop it!" She tried taking the lighter away from my hands but failed.

"I don't want anything to do with him Alice. He's a fake." She stared at me as if I was crazed.

"You can't forget him this way." She reached for the teddy bear and hid it behind her back. I'd get it eventually.

"Yes I can." I blocked her from the sink and lit everything up.

"Bella!"

"No Alice. I honestly believed in him. He promised me false hope. I was so excited to think we could get married and have our baby. He left Alice. He left and never bothered to call and now he's getting married."

We remained in silence as everything burned.

Tears stinging in my eyes I watched as all our memories burned. They would turn to ashes and nothing more.

"He probably never had the intention of marrying me. He just told me that so I wouldn't follow." I said, laughing darkly.

"You know that's not true." She countered.

"Do I Alice?" I was starting to get infuriated again.

"Everything from day one was a lie. He probably just needed someone to have fun with here while his girlfriend back in England sat waiting for him. He's worthless Alice. He has no value whatsoever. And you know what?" I tried holding back a cry of hurt but in cracked words was able to speak. "He's dead to me Alice. _MY _baby and_ I _don't need him."

"Your right Bella." I looked her in shock that she had agreed but honored myself with pride.

"As much as I once asserted to love him I now despise and resent ever knowing him." I was filled with hatred and bitterness something I never had.

"Your baby needs you Bella. He or she needs a loving mother who will protect it no matter what. Think only about yourself and the baby, forget everything else Bella. He's got you and doesn't need anybody else." My baby was my only priority now.

"Only my baby matters." I said.

* * *

**(A/N) So Bella is obviously torn with what happened. ****L The next chapter will be in Edward's POV. **

**Please review!**


	10. The Last Good Bye

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**_

**Edward's POV**

It was the day before the wedding and it felt like my world was ending. It had no meaning without Bella. It was for the best that I never called. That way she would conclude that I died instead of finding out I was getting married. This wasn't fair for her. She shouldn't have to go through whatever she might be going through for me. Even if it pained me to think it, it would be best if she already forgot me. Being apart, she would forget me and move on. She would be in another man's arms loving him how she did me. It ripped me apart trying to imagine her with someone else and happy.

The water from my shower was getting cold so I turned it off. I grabbed my towel and stepped out. My mother was having a dinner here for the Volturi; I had no choice but to attend.

After dressing, I headed out to see if Esme needed any help.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jane Volturi, soon to be Jane Cullen- Edward's fiancé." I stepped out and saw Jane speaking on the phone.

"They hung up; how rude." She placed the phone down and turned towards me. "Oh hello Edward."

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Some person who wanted to talk to you but they didn't leave a name." She informed.

"Either way I don't know anybody here. Did you have to tell them we're… getting…married?" It burned my throat saying that word.

"It's true isn't it?" She picked up her wine glass from the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen.

I sighed and walked after her to 'greet' everyone else.

After greetings, I walked back to the living room and sat down with whisky in hand.

If I could go back, everything would be the same. She would be upset for not calling but she would get passed it. I could propose to her and plan our wedding together. She would want something small but I would make sure that Alice turned it into something extravagant, what Bella deserved. We would go on our honeymoon and start the family that we talked about. A baby from Bella. If it were a girl, I would plead to name it after her- Isabella. If it were to be, a boy there would be no chance for her to name him after me.

"Why are you so lonely?" A disturbing voice asked.

"I want to be alone." I said bitterly.

"I know that you don't love me, that you are in love with a girl back in the states. I really am sorry Edward about all of this. I never wanted this. I wanted to be happy as well with my love." She got up and started walking away.

"You aren't a bad person. I just can't love anyone but Bella." I said gulping down the whisky until it burned.

---

I found it hard to sleep at night. I always fell asleep thinking of Bella but this time was different. It was like a vivid dream but I felt conscious in it.

_Bella was in a dark room crying and shredding a wedding dress with a knife. Her make up was running down her face and her hair was choppy. I tried going to her but each time she would move back and yell 'I trusted you.' In the back, everyone appeared Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. On the other side, Jane appeared with a wedding gown twirling in joy. _

_Bella got up and ran, she ran but fell. "Bella!" I ran after her and helped her up into my arms. "I _lov**ed**_ you." She whispered before disappearing from beneath my arms. _

_I searched around me and one by one everyone else disappeared too. I was alone. I had no one else. _

"Bella!" I woke up frantically panting and sweating. My shirt penetrated with sweat. I threw back the covers and walked to the window. The moon was bright and lit up everything. If Bella looked outside, she would be able to see the same moon.

Time had passed so slowly here. It tore me seeing Bella the night before I left, she was miserable and I had no one to blame but myself. Emmett, who was my closest friend apart from Jasper, probably hated me right now whether he thought me dead or alive. He was Bella's brother and I knew he would do anything for his sister.

I was felling hot after the dream, I wouldn't be able to sleep like that. I walked into the shower and let the ice-cold water penetrate my skin. I stood there frozen thinking of how in a matter of hours I would lose Bella completely.

I wrapped a towel around my waist, walked to my room, and pulled my bag from the closet. I hadn't unpacked everything yet. I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, sweat pants, and slipped them on. From the corner of my eye, I saw something fall out from the bag but I didn't see where it fell.

I laid out the top blanket from the bed onto the ground and closed my eyes. Once I woke up again the beginning to the end of my life would begin.

* * *

"Edward. Edward get up son." I heard Carlisle trying to wake me up but once I opened my eyes, I would be in the reality in which I would sign my own death sentence.

"I'm up." I threw the covers back and stared up at my father.

"I'm sorry son." Was all he said and walked out of the room.

I threw on a shirt and went out for a run.

I had been running for a while when I came across a cascade. The sound was soothing and load. The anger and the resentment I had bottled in me was threatening to erupt. I had a huge knot inside my through that wanted to combust.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" it mimicked the roar of the water.

I fell onto the mud on my knees. I had time to throw all this away. Find a way to the airport and leave but I couldn't do that to my parents.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I cried. "Nooo!!"

I sat on the ground angry at the world for putting me here. With my fists I jabbed at the ground.

Crying, I sat quietly thinking of all that Bella and I had gone through. When I first met her, I knew she would be someone special. When I had brought her home to meet my parents she was terrified that my parents wouldn't like her- they fell in love with her.

Her first time skiing, she couldn't stop and ran over me.

She had to be the one to teach me how to serf because I was the one afraid of the water.

All the memories would just be that. There wasn't a way to make more memories together.

I got up off the ground and started finding my way back.

Once I saw the house from behind a tree the furry seeped back trough my veins. As a one last resort to cause my self-pain for what I had done to Bella, I brought my fist up and with all my force crashed it against the tree. The tears that flowed weren't from the force against the tree but of the despondency I felt.

I wrapped my fists in my sweater as I walked into the house. I avoided Esme so that she wouldn't see me.

I washed my hands under the running shower and went back into my room for my boxers.

Esme must have laid out the suit I would be wearing. Involuntarily I picked it up and put it on.

I was buttoning the cufflinks when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

It was the necklace pendant Bella always wore. That's what must have fallen out last night. How could it have gotten in the bag? The night before I left, she had it on. She was clutching it when I found her crying on the side of the bed. Had she put it in my bag?

She must have. Now she kept mine and I would have hers. I brought it to my lips and kissed it. It was the only belonging I had of hers that was close by and that I could hold.

I opened the drawer to the nightstand and took out my wallet in search of Bella's picture. I had taken it when we had taken a ferry ride in San Francisco. She was smiling up at the sun. The rays of the sun were on the side of her thin face. She looked radiant under the sun light. The picture was recent, the summer we both took off on vacation.

I sat on the edge of my hand and held it to my chest.

Tears rolled down my face as I said goodbye.

I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder. I didn't need to turn to figure out it was Esme.

"I'm sorry sweaty. You don't have to do this. Live your life and let us stay here. We did our job of raising you and that's enough for us. Go with Bella and be happy. Don't worry about us." She cried.

"I can't do that." I squeezed the pendant and opened the palm of my hand. "Bella left this in my bag." I said.

"What happened to your hand?" Esme asked alarmed.

"Nothing painful." I got up and walked towards the window. My hand was swollen and red.

"Let me see it." Esme ordered.

I took her hands in mine and kissed her palm.

I slipped the pendent in the pant pockets and put the picture in the vest pocket.

With torture and misery, I walked Esme out to the car that would take us to the Volturi.

-----

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Bride and Groom the most important moment in their lives. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today."

I laughed bitterly at the last statement the judge made.

While the judge recited what he needed to, I cringed. I held onto Bella's pendant for dear life that it started to cut me through.

All I wanted was to run.

"Jane, do you take this man to be your husband in this civil matrimony?"

"I do."

"Sign here please."

Jane as well as I held bile in her expression as she signed the binding paper.

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your wife in this civil matrimony?"

….

….

….

"I will repeat. Edward, do you take this woman to be your wife in this civil matrimony?"

….

….

….

….

"_Edward I love you." I heard Bella's voice loud and clear in my mind. "I Love you."_

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I shall repeat one last time. Edward, do you take this woman to be your wife in this civil matrimony?"

… " I…yea." Mentally I kicked myself for turning my back on Bella's words. I had crushed all we had and I had just destroyed what we could have had.

"Sign here." The judge handed me the pen for me to sign.

I couldn't do this. Jane placed her hand over my torn fists. I pulled my hand away and signed.

"With the power invested in me I declare you husband and wife."

As people clapped, I grabbed Jane and walked away.

"Edward I expect you to make my daughter very happy." Aero spoke.

I cocked my eyebrow and sipped the whisky.

"Here are your honeymoon flight tickets." He handed them to Jane.

"Honey moon?" I asked disgusted.

"Yes, you are married to my daughter now." Dian added.

**(A/N) **

**So here you have it, they are now married. The honeymoon…. that's a surprise!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Drunken Honey Moon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **_

_**Short Chapter… Next one is also posted!!**_

**Edward's POV**

Jane and I were on a flight to Jamaica for the alleged honeymoon. I did not care if Jane was miserable. I did not care about Jane. All I cared about was taken away from me. I was sickened at myself for going along with this.

"Edward its time to go." Jane was waiting for me to get up. The plane had almost been cleared completely.

Unwillingly I got up and followed. A car had been waiting to take us to the hotel.

It was dark and late in Jamaica. Aero had made it grand for his daughter. The matrimonial suite was filled with flowers and candles. I could not believe this was happening. In no way was Jane attractive to me and there was no chance I would do that to Bella. I had promised to return and I failed. I had promised to marry her and I failed. I had promised to love Bella and I would fulfill that promise.

I got up leaving everything in the room and walked down to the hotel bar.

"Give me a shot." I ordered the bar tender. I pulled out Bella's picture and praised her.

"Give me another." I ordered after drowning the first one. "Just give me the bottle."

I had lost Bella. The love of my life wasn't mine anymore. I was in Jamaica married while she was in New York thinking I was dead. Losing Bella was like ending my life. She was beautiful inside and out and soon would find someone to share her life with.

"Do you want to talk man?" The bartender asked.

"All I want is my life back." I slurred. "I got married to a freak family. You know, I had to give up my life. Bella was my everything and now I lost her. She won't ever find out about this." I slurred and chugged on the bottle.

Seven hours later, I was being dragged back to the hotel from a bar.

"Is this your husband?" They asked Jane.

"Yes, oh my goodness. What happened to him?"

"After being neglected to drink at the hotel bar, he left for another bar."

"Lay him down." I heard her order before blacking out.

---

I woke up the next afternoon with a massive headache. I got up and searched for a phone. I called room service and ordered anything that would cure this hangover. On a side table, I saw a note from Jane.

She was out sightseeing and wouldn't be back until later.

Once the food arrived, I drank the 'special' drink that would help me get over this and sat down. After eating half of what was brought I went in a shower. This had probably been the worst honeymoon anyone could have had. In a way, I felt bad for Jane. I had left her alone on her wedding night while I went to a bar and drowned in liquor. Didn't matter. Her family was the one who had caused this.

"I see you're up." Jane was serious and loaded with shopping bags.

"Yea." I responded.

"I'm terribly sorry Edward." She started crying and sat on the couch looking down at her hands.

"I know you must have had a beautiful life before you were condemned to me. I'm sorry." She sobbed causing me pity. She was also a victim in all this.

"You're also a toy in this scheme." I tried soothing her and handed her a glass of water.

"What's going to happen when we go back?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"I was thinking since my father is granting us a house on the outskirts of the city we could go our own way." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have been in that house before. It is quite big. You can have your own bedroom and I mine. There are two living room spaces so we could divide the house amongst each other. We will have to pretend if they ever come over of course."

"That sounds beneficial. For now I will stay on the couch and you can have the bedroom." I wasn't willing to share a space so intimate with her and I wouldn't let her be uncomfortable.

-----

After spending a sour trip, we returned to England. The house where we would stay was big. There was enough room for us to wonder in without having to see each other.

I spent most of my time in the living room in front of the TV or in the built in bar. I wasn't an alcoholic or anything alike but there wasn't much I could do when I thought of Bella. I looked at the picture I had of her and held onto her pendant. In Jamaica, I found a nice necklace tie for the pendant. It now hung around my neck.

**(A/N) The honey moon isn't very nice and this chapter is short so as a bonus I added the next chapter as well!**


	12. Baby, Cakes, and Frosting

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

_Bonus Chap! **_

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called. I got up with Alice and Rose and walked into the doctor's office.

"Hello I'm Doctor Kelly Simon and I will be your OB/GYN and I will be delivering your baby when its time."

"I'm Bella and these are my friends Alice and Rose." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Okay, let's get started." she grabbed a paste out of a drawer and started mounting it on my stomach. "This will feel cold." She warned.

"Aww." Alice awed when the screen appeared.

"So you are a little under eight weeks. At this stage the baby is still developing its organs and other structures of the body. Once the baby hit's the full two months it will have developed all of its organs. During the second month the baby will elongate and will start to form its little arms and toes."

"Aww." The three of us awed. "That's so cute." we cooed.

"So your baby isn't very big. It will be about an inch and an ounce by the end of the second month of your pregnancy and then will start growing. As for you, you will start feeling breast tenderness and maybe some morning sickness." She informed.

"Does morning sickness occur in every expectant mother?" I asked.

"No, morning sickness occurs in about half of the pregnancies. Increased fatigue, moodiness, and vaginal discharge are also common. Any other questions you might have?" She asked looking at the girls too.

"Not any that I can think of." I answered.

"I do." Alice spoke raising her hand. "When can we know the sex of the baby?" We all turned to the doctor in excitement.

"To find out the baby's sex, it's best done between 18 and 26 weeks. Although you are petite woman Bella, your average height and weight are in cohesion, so you should gain about 25-35 lbs during the pregnancy. That's about a pound each week. Just remember to eat nutritious food and your baby will be a healthy baby."

After asking a few other questions about exercise and labor I was given a couple brochures on what else to expect during pregnancy.

---

After the doctor appointment we headed to look at some houses for Alice and me to move into.

The first one was a five bedroom and four and a half baths home. It had a large backyard and kitchen but the bedrooms were very small.

The second house was proportional inside but with no back yard. The last house was a definite yes.

"This is a 1940 family home with four bedrooms and two baths. The floor plan is very open and spacious. Everything is brand new. The kitchen is all new with marble countertops and brand new appliances." Rose informed.

"I love the kitchen. I would probably change the dinning room color but it's really nice."

"Look at this bathroom!" We heard Alice yell from down the hall.

We walked down a hall and saw Alice sitting on the counter.

"It's so big! Look Bella it has two sinks so that we could be here at the same time doing our makeup!" She explained in delight.

"Can we look at the rooms?" I asked.

Rose led us to the rooms which were huge. Next we took a look at the second bathroom and living room area. The last stop was the back yard which seemed to go on for miles.

"We can totally fit a dog here!" Alice jumped.

"I actually like this house a lot Rose. What do you think Alice?"

"Its move in ready why not?" She asked.

"Where do we sign?" I asked enthusiastically.

-----

The next few days had been spent packing and discarding anything that we didn't need. We hadn't moved anything out of the apartment so that we could paint the rooms. Alice insisted that I get the master bedroom since I would be having the baby with me during the first few months. The nursery wasn't going to get started until later, when we knew the sex of the baby.

Emmett had started doing the landscaping and flower planting with Rose. They insisted that it would be a fun project for them to work on as a couple. Jasper had been doing the painting and anything else I offered myself to do. All in all they were doing everything they could so that I didn't have to do anything.

To get me to stop complaining about what I should do, Alice brought a box filled with kitchen supplies for me to start setting up. I took my time deciding what drawer to use for the silverware and what cabinet to place the dinner plates in. The kitchen had been cleaned out before the stuff was brought in so it was just up to me to organize it all. After putting things where they belonged I grabbed Emmett's car keys and went to the grocery store.

I wanted to bake them a cake but I wanted it to be special. I grabbed ingredients for a cake made of scratch and froze when I got to the frosting section. I always made an almond vanilla flavored frosting because it was Edward's favorite. Even though it had been awhile since he left it had only been a few days since I found out he had lied and betrayed me. I carried on each day for my friends; they did so much for me that they didn't deserve me to ruin all their day by moping. I awoke each day though, for my baby. I felt like I loved this baby so much already. I had started feeling a few aches in my sides and my breasts were a bit tender.

With hurt still in me I pushed the cart away and walked to the frozen department. I would get Emmett's favorite, just whipped topping.

After paying I headed back to the house where I was surely going to get in trouble for leaving. I laughed as I approached the house and unpacked the bags.

"Hey." I greeted. Everyone was sitting on the ground staring at me.

"Who wants cake?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where were you? I came to look for you but you and my car were missing." Emmett scolded.

"I felt useless so I left to the store for cake mix." They gave me a disbelieving expression and went back to what they had stopped working on.

I opened the stuff I had gotten and started on the cake. Everything I did reminded me of Edward. He was the one to lick the spoon once I finished but now it sat in the sink. Tears started welling in my eyes as I placed the cake batter in the oven.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I hate these mood swings." I complained although that wasn't it.

"It's fine. It's a part of mother hood. It's nothing but beautiful." He soothed.

I nodded and walked outside where Emmett and Rose were. The yard was turning out beautiful. By the end of the day the house was painted and the yard looked wonderful. We locked up and headed back for the apartment, but not before stopping at a restaurant for dinner.

We saved the cake I had baked for until we got home.

"I want to say thank you to everyone." Even though they at times made me feel useless I knew they were trying to help.

"Its no problem Bella, we had fun doing it. Even if it cost me my manicure." Rose kidded.

"We got you this." Alice and Jasper handed me a handcrafted picture frame with the ultrasound picture in it.

"Thank you. This will be the first picture in the nursery." I said. I hugged everyone and sliced the cake for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

**(A/N) So I did a little research on the pregnancy. It might not be accurate but I think it might be close. The next few chapters will be time warped. A heads up so that you aren't confused. It will have details on things though. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! All is truly appreciated!!! **


	13. Precious

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **_

**Bella's POV**

*********Time Warp Ahead********

Being almost nine months pregnant and 32 lbs heavier really took a toll on someone. I had trouble sleeping at night from how big my tummy had gotten. The doctor had told me that I could go into labor any day now. I was scared about going into labor and all the pain I might have. I wanted everything to be natural with no epidural.

We had been told that I would be having a little girl. She was healthy and the birth would be 'pretty much normal' as the doctor put it. I was afraid that it being my first pregnancy there would be complications in the labor. Between my 6th and 7th months of pregnancy, I had an abortion risk. _(When the baby is facing downward ready for birth when it is not supposed to.)_

I had been sitting in Emmett's dinning room explaining to my dad how his daughter was going to be a single mother. Out of nowhere, I felt warm between my legs and noticed it was blood. They rushed me to the hospital where the doctor stopped the bleeding and stabilized me.

A few days later I was released and on strict orders of bed rest.

-

As I lay in bed unable to sleep, I thought over the events of the day. I had convinced Alice to take a walk with me to the park. It was sunny and a few kids were playing on the playground. It disappointed me to see parents playing with their children when I knew my daughter would have to settle for just me.

"You're thinking about Edward aren't you?" Alice asked.

"In a way." I answered, turning my attention to her. "I still can't wrap my head around what he did Alice. If had called at least once to say 'bye' and nothing else I at least would be satisfied to think he cared just a little." I shook my head. "He doesn't though. He didn't care enough to call and check to see how _I _was doing. I could have told him about the baby. But no he doesn't care at all." I hadn't heard a word from him since he left and I hadn't heard anything else since I called.

"He still can call." She added.

"It would be a little too late don't you think?"

--

The thought of Edward being married now made me cringe. I had gone to several mother-to-be classes where the husband/baby daddy accompanied the expectant mothers. I was the only exception. I hadn't gone alone; Alice or Rose would accompany me however, it wasn't the same.

If Edward was married now, I was sure he and his wife would want to have a baby. Who knew, maybe my little baby girl would be having a sibling.

Unable to sleep I walked out of my room and past Alice's into the nursery. Alice had done a great job decorating it. They wanted me to do it so that I could be proud and joyful but I wasn't going to be able to on bed rest. The deal was I would pick everything out and Alice would put it all together. It turned out even more spectacular than I imagined.

The baby shower had been earlier today, after our walk to the park. Alice had managed to arrange all the presents on the shelves and drawers where they belonged. Alice had gotten me several pregnancy pillows to help me sleep but I hadn't really used them. I grabbed one that was on the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and tried sleeping on the rug. The floor actually seemed more comfortable than the bed.

----

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper.

"Huh?" I yawned.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked.

"Bed was lumpy." I answered still asleep.

"That's why I woke you up. The new bed you ordered is here. The men delivering it are going to set it up and are going to make noise." She warned.

"I'm up don't worry." The baby kicked and moved inside me letting me know she was also awake. The little kicks were adorable and fascinating but painful at the same time. She would stretch and move around so much especially when music was played. So what did Alice do? She played music all day.

I got up with help from Alice and made it into the shower. Once I was out, the men who had brought in the new bed and taken the old one had left.

I looked into the room and walked to the kitchen. Jasper joined us for breakfast and afterwards we sat on the couch watching more baby videos. Jasper wanted to be a very good uncle just as Alice wanted to be a great aunty. They bought different baby books and videos and made me watch them as well. I didn't mind since I learned from it too but I believed that once the baby arrived everything would come naturally.

I blew air in and out as the baby twisted and spun inside of me. Small pains instigated near my pelvis bone. The minor aches were becoming a bit stronger making me light headed.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper switched the TV off and faced his attention to me.

"Yea. The baby is just moving a lot causing me a few pains." I took another deep breath but was followed by a more intensive pain.

"Oh oh!" I breathed.

"Bella are you going into labor?" He asked surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous." I remarked. "Awh!" I looked down between my legs at the wet couch beneath me.

"My water broke." I informed.

"Don't panic. We will get you to the hospital." Alice ran into the nursery to grab the over night bags the baby and I would need. "Aghhh!" Jasper and I froze at Alice's scream.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"The baby is coming!" She darted back into the living room bouncing and clapping.

"Will you shut up and get me to the hospital." The pains were intensifying and I under no circumstances wanted to have my baby in the living room.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" She sang.

As Jasper drove us to the hospital, Alice informed Emmett and Rose.

Once we reached the hospital, Emmett and Rose were waiting along with Doctor Kelly.

I was able to have two people with me in the room and of course it was Alice and Rose.

With Rose by my side holding my hand, Alice was 'helping' the doctor and taking pictures.

"Alice if you don't put that thing down I'm going to smack you!" She was making me nervous snapping pictures here and there.

"Bella on the count of three give me a big push. 1-2-3"

I pushed wanting this pain to end and for my baby to be finally in my arms.

"Again Bella. 1-2-3."

With all my force, I was able to bring my baby into this world.

"It's a girl." The doctor confirmed. She handed her to the nurses who were attending her.

"You did it Bella." Rose congratulated.

"Thank you." I let my tears roll freely as the nurse handed me my daughter.

"My little girl." She was so beautiful. Her skin was soft and pink. She seemed so small and fragile. I would take care of her and protect her from anything.

"What are you going to name her?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to name her after both of you. Alice Rose. If that's alright." They had been with me and by me all the time and I felt I owed it to them in appreciation.

"I'm flattered Bella. If you'd like sure." Rose said, giving me her consent.

"I'm also flattered but, I think you should give her, her own first name. I'm glad you want to name her after me but I would prefer if she was named something other than Alice." I was glad Alice was being honest about this.

"What would you like her first name to be then?" I asked, allowing her to choose my daughter's name.

"You're letting me decide?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. If she won't have your name I want you to give her, her first name then."

"How about … Kimberly." She suggested.

"Kimberly... Kimberly Rose. I like it." I said, smiling at my baby.

-

I was transferred to a different room where they had a small crib for the baby.

"Hey Bella. How are you; can we see our niece?" Emmett and Jasper walked in with balloons and flowers.

"She's right here." I held her in my arms all warm and bundled up.

"She's precious." Jasper gushed. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"My turn." Emmett shoved.

"She looks like you Bella." he pointed out. "That's how you were when you were a baby." I looked at her small little face trying to figure out whom she looked like.

I could see her resemblance to Edward. Her features were smaller like mine but it was obvious his genes had a lot to do with our baby. I pulled back the small hood the nurse had placed on her little head. Her hair had a few gold tones in it, but it was mostly dark brown. I placed a small kiss on her forehead and placed the hood back on.

"She's truly precious Bella. Congratulations little sis." Emmett gave me a small squeeze on the shoulder and walked to Rose's side.

"Have you named her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Her name is Kimberly Rose. Kimberly Rose Swan." She wouldn't carry the Cullen last name, which saddened me.

"It suites her." Jasper smiled.

After a few more minutes of appraising Kimberly, I was left alone. The nurse had come in and instructed me to breast feed her. Once she was finished the nurse placed her in the crib provided. As the hospital became quite with other baby cries I fell asleep with my daughter by my side.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Baby -info-**

**Kimberly Rose Swan**

**May 6, 2005**

**19 in long 7 lbs 4 oz**

**It's a girl! So the baby is finally here. I'm excited for Edward to return but that won't be for another couple of chapters, but its close. The next few chapters will be jumping ahead to show the baby growing. I am very thankful to everyone who has been reading my story. If you are confused or have questions let me know. **

**A picture of the nursery is placed on my profile. Just click on the web link. **

_**Please Review!!**_


	14. First of Many More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

Two days after giving birth to my daughter Kimberly Rose I was able to return home. Alice had the house filled with decorations and flowers. Friends came by to congratulate me and see the baby. As much as I enjoyed everyone's congratulations I was exhausted.

Once everyone left I fed Kimberly and put her in the bassinet Alice bought. While Alice watched Kimberly I was able to shower and make something to eat. Alice and I both ate together in the kitchen and afterwards I was left to clean up.

Once I finished cleaning I walked to the family room to get Kimberly from the bassinet and saw Alice snapping photos.

"Alice what are you doing? You're going to wake her up." I made sure Kimberly was asleep and picked her up.

"I want to take a few pictures of her sleeping. She is so adorable." She cooed.

"Okay one more." I was also enjoying seeing the baby asleep, so taking one last picture would be alright.

"Okay that's all. Time for bed." Alice walked behind me and strolled with the bassinet into the room.

Kimberly would be sleeping in my room for the first couple of weeks. Until I was confident enough to leave her on her own in the nursery.

With Alice in her room and Kimberly asleep I went to bed. This was the beginning to the next years with my daughter.

-

I had been woken up three times during the middle of the night to feed and change Kimberly's diaper. As soon as the baby cried Alice busted through the door asking if she could help. There wasn't much she could do since I was breast feeding. I would have to find a way so that Alice could also feed her. Once the baby went back to sleep Alice and I did the same.

I was awoken early the next morning by Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice grabbed Kimberly from her bassinet and handed her to me.

"Happy Mother's Day." They whispered.

"Mother's day?" I asked confused. Kimberly had been born May 6, and today was May 9. It was mother's Day and now I was a part of it.

"Yes, Happy Mother's Day, you're a mother too now." Jasper clarified.

"Aww." I hugged my little buddle in my arms and caressed her.

"Thank you." I was pleased at the surprise they had given me.

"We got you a gift." Rose handed me yet another gift so I opened it.

"What's that?" Emmett asked baffled.

"It's a breast pump so that you can save milk in bottles that way Alice or one of us could help you feed her." Rose explained.

"Perfect, I needed this." It would be great if they could help feed her for when I couldn't.

-

Alice insisted on changing the baby while I got ready. I wasn't going anywhere but I wanted to be presentable and look a bit more descent than pajamas.

While the boys were out in the backyard making a BBQ, the girls and I were inside with the baby. I was using Rose's gift while she and Alice took turns holding her.

Once I was finished pumping out milk Alice sat on the couch with Kimberly ready to feed her.

"It's my turn to feed her next." Rose complained.

When the baby was finished and burped, she was placed in her bassinet and beside me while I ate.

We talked of how it would be when she grew older and started dating and such. For the time being I just wanted to enjoy my baby.

Everyone took turns carrying her and taking pictures and video. After Alice and Rose got in an argument of who would change her diaper it was time to take her to her nursery. I changed her diaper to settle the dispute and placed her snuggly in her crib. I turned on the baby radio monitor and took one with me.

The day came to an end soon enough and like that my first Mother's Day was over. Although, it was only the first to the many more I would share with my baby girl.

I was going to take her from the nursery and take her to my room so that we could call it a night. I saw Alice in the nursery hovering over the crib.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella!" She turned around startled.

"What are you doing?" I asked stunned.

"Nothing." She answered mysteriously.

"Alice what are you doing?" I walked toward Alice and tried to take whatever was in Alice's hands away.

"No!" She tried going but I grabbed it out of her hands.

It was the necklace I wore. It was the necklace with the pendant Edward had given me. I clutched my neck but there was nothing around me.

"I took it off you while you slept. It was the night after you found out about Edward. You burned everything else and I wanted to save this for Kimberly." She looked nervous but firm.

"You are not putting that around her neck Alice. My daughter is not wearing that. How dare you?" I asked incredulously.

"She should at least have something of her father Bella."

"No she shouldn't." I stood firm. "He left and she under no circumstances will have anything to do with the man who betrayed her as well. Alice this has got to be the last time you try pulling something like this. The next time I will not respond." I took my baby from her crib and walked out to my room.

I laid her in her bassinet and crawled into bed with tears streaming down my face. My daughter would never know her father. She would have to settle for me and just me. I know Alice was only trying to help but I was still hurting. I still thought of Edward and I had to stop. He was most likely married by now. He had forgotten me and I would forget him too.

In my hand I still held the necklace. I stood up from the bed and walked to my Jewelry box. I placed it in a small drawer and left it there.

Maybe life had something better in store for by daughter and me.

**(A/N) This was a following to the baby's birth. I though it would be cute to show how Mother's Day was three days after the baby was born. **

**The real time warp starts next. **

****Please Review **


	15. Newly Weds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like just yesterday Alice and I were playing on the school swing set. We had always been inseparable from day one. I had been living with her since we started college together and she had been a huge help since Kimberly was born.

Kimberly Rose was my sunshine. My beautiful adoration who loved Alice like a mother. Kimberly was now three years old and gorgeous. She had beautiful hazel eyes and a gold toned hair that cascaded in ringlets.

She was wearing a purple organza dress that was a similar imitation of Alice's wedding dress.

Yes, Alice was getting married to Jasper. It was about time. They had been dating since their sophomore year in college.

Rose and I wore long violet dresses that were styled differently by Alice herself. Mine was strapless and Rose's was halter.

We were trying to relax Alice who was a mess of nerves. When the piano started playing, Kimberly was the first to lead, followed by Rose and me. At the end was Alice, accompanied by her father.

We made it to the end of the isle where Alice met Jasper. Throughout the ceremony, Alice and Jasper held hands. They recited their own vows and promised eternal love to each other. Everything was beautiful and magical.

'You may kiss your bride'

Everyone cheered and clapped as the two newly weds kissed and started their way out towards the gardens.

"Congratulations!" I gave them both a hug and wished them the best.

"Auntie Alice." Kimberly tugged on her dress.

"Hey sweetie!" She and Jasper bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss each. "I'm going to miss you." Alice was not going to be living with us any longer. It would be odd not living with her anymore and I knew it would take Kimberly some getting used too.

"Hey little champ." Jasper scooped Bryant, Rose's and Emmett's 7 month baby boy, and gave him a kiss.

He was wearing a small tuxedo like his dad and his uncle Jasper. He had Rose's deep ocean blue eyes but Emmett's curly hair.

-

Everyone made their way to the gardens and took their seats. Being part of the bridal party, we were all able to sit together.

"It's time for the maid of honor to make her speech." I was handed the microphone but I could not speak. Alice had tears in her eyes and was causing me to choke. I looked at Kimberly who was being held by my dad and was able to deliver my speech.

"When Alice asked me to be her maid of honor I was delighted. We had talked and planned this very night since we were twelve. I remember how we would sneak into her mother's closet and try on the wedding gown. She would practice throwing the bouquet and I would be the one to catch it. And just how we imagined it, it happened. Alice is standing right beside me, next to the man she knew would sweep her off her feet. When she first told me that he could be the one, I was terrified that I might lose my sister. I learned to love Jasper as the person whom Alice loved and the person who would make her blissful." Kimberly came running towards us and crashed into Jasper's arms.

"And now a toast." I held my champagne flute and wanted for everyone else. "Best wishes to the happy couple on their wedding day. May your love for each other grow with each passing year and blossom into your own family. Congratulations!"

Alice embraced me and chuckled. "One day it is going to be you up here and me delivering a speech of how you would practice your 'I do's.' "Thank you so much. I love you Bella and you are always going to be my sister no matter what."

We broke apart and I guided her to the center of the floor where she would dance her first song with Jasper as husband and wife.

The rest of the night went smoothly. As the maid of honor, I was instructed to dance with the best man- Emmett.

"You will find your special person that completes you Bella. Don't hold back on happiness, let yourself open up and explore. Just because you have Kimberly to look after doesn't mean your life has to be on hold. Get back out there and enjoy yourself. Rose and I will always be here for you both. Don't let the rancor you feel for Edward crush you. You are young and beautiful. You have a gorgeous daughter that melts everyone's heart. She might not complain about a father yet but she will need a father figure. And as much as I would love to be that father figure as her uncle, she needs someone to call a father."

"Emmett." his words had gotten to me. He was right but it hurt so much. I was trying to smile and not let anything bother me but the events of the wedding and his speech thru me over the edge. What if I never did get married, what if Edward haunted me forever. I could just take so much. I was strong for my daughter but as each day passed I resented Edward more and more with a passion.

It was finally time to bid farewell to the bride and groom, they would be taking an extended vacation to start out their life together.

---

I carried Kimberly asleep in my arms into her nursery, and carefully changed her into her nightgown. She wasn't potty trained yet so I still had to put her in diapers.

I gave her a night kiss and walked to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and gulped it down.

After taking a long shower I got ready for bed. I opened a drawer where I kept the last picture of Edward and me. We were sitting in a canopy together. How different things would be right now if he hadn't gone.

I took the picture and ripped it up. I imagined myself in Alice's place tonight. It hurt so much thinking. There were days were I just wanted to live peacefully with my daughter and not have to think about anything else. I wanted to be happy and enjoy life in a different way.

I wanted to have what Rose had and what Alice soon would enjoy.

* * *

**(A/N) School starts tomorrow! Noooooo! *Tear *tear.. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Opened Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I had dropped off Kimberly Rose at her first day of Pre-School and I was already anxious to pick her up. She had been very excited this morning.

Emmett and everybody else surprised us there. They wished her luck and a good first day of school. Emmett promised her to go with me and pick her up so that we could go for ice cream afterwards.

Kimberly Rose was very fond of Emmett. I loved how much she confined in him and enjoyed spending time with her uncle. She loved everybody else as well but her relationship with Emmett and Alice were one of a kind. Alice had practically helped me raise her until she moved out. Emmett was just a big goof and was fun to be around.

She adored Bryant, Emmett and Rose's son as well as Christopher, Alice and Jasper's baby boy. Bryant was now a year and four months old while baby Chris was eight months.

After Alice and Jasper got married she, Rose and I decided to go into business together. Alice and I had our own online store since college and we thought it would be great if we brought it alive.

We had purchased an empty lot and had our store and salon constructed there. The store wasn't very big but it wasn't something small either. Next to it was the beauty salon that also had access from inside the store. It was a floor plan designed for access to the salon through the store.

I was mainly in charge of the store while Alice and Rose controlled the salon. After a while I learned how to style hair and do all the other things that were essential in a beauty salon.

I never had allowed Alice to do anything to my hair but I enjoyed getting my hair styled. It wasn't as curly as it used to but I liked it. It was a dark brown almost red color tone with golden burnt sugar tones running through it. I at times straightened it but I mostly let it cascade in waves or big wavy curls.

-

After dropping Kimberly at school I headed to the store with the girls. We each had our personal clientele and our appointment books were filled. Whether it was an appointment for a fitting or an appointment at the salon, we were always busy at the store. We did take our personal time off as well,but for that, Alice made sure to hire very well capacitated and dependable employees.

One of my clients was a young lady named Sasha. She was in her mid twenties and often came for whatever event she had. Today, she would be getting a Mani- Pedi.

"Hey Sasha!" I greeted. I escorted her to my manicure table and started doing her nails.

After finishing with her manicure I filled up the Maiden Spa and let her have a seat.

"What color would you like your toes to be?" I asked showing her the many nail colors we had.

"Bright red!" She picked out a bright blood red color and a silver one for the design.

"Can I get a magazine?" She asked.

"Of course." I looked around but there weren't any left. "Let me go find one for you." I left her in the Maiden Spa and let her feet soak.

Rose always liked looking through the new magazines before putting them out but when she didn't have the chance to, she hid them in a drawer at the cash register.

I washed my hands in the sink and walked out to the store in search of the magazines.

"Excuse me Ms.?" I turned around and saw a tall blond woman.

"Yes, may I help you?" I wasn't working in the store today but I wasn't going to be disrespectful to a client.

"Do you have this dress in a size 4?" She was holding a red strapless dress with beading down the center front.

"Let me check for you." I walked back to where the dress was located and searched through them. There was one.

"Here you go Ms." I handed her the dress in exchange for the one she held.

"Would you like a fitting room?" I asked.

"That would be great." I walked to the fitting rooms and opened a stall.

I was walking back to the register and looking through my many keys for the one that unlocked the drawer.

"Bella there's a man asking for a blouse in a certain color, could you help him, I'm off already." Crystal asked. She was one of our co-managers here in the store.

"Umm… sure." I still had to get the magazines to Sasha. "Can you give these to Alice in the salon? They're for Sasha, and can you let her know I'll be there in a few minutes?"

"Sure." She took the magazines and walked to the salon.

I closed the drawer and went to see who needed assistance.

"Are you finding everything alright sir?" I asked politely.

"I'd like to know if you had this blouse in plum." The man hadn't turned around but his voice was so familiar.

He finally turned around and what I had feared most was happening.

"Bella?" He asked.

I couldn't move. I was frozen on my feet.

Terrified I slowly walked backwards, tripping on my own two feet. I clutched my chest and with fear I looked up at the same green eyes that troubled me. I stayed on the ground paralyzed and stared at him with resentment.

Edward had returned.

I felt like screaming but I started to quiver.

"Who's ready for some ice-cream?" Unwillingly, I turned toward the door and saw Emmett walking in with a smile. He noticed me on the floor and Edward standing in front of me. His smile vanished and hatred overshadowed his features. He seemed enraged and furious.

Emmett lunged himself at Edward knocking down the perfume display with them. I watched as the bottles crashed against the floor and shattered. I looked up and saw Emmett throwing punches at Edward. I didn't flinch I didn't even blink. I was motionless and thoughtless.

"Bella stop this!" I turned around and saw Katy, one of our employees. Dazed I got up and snapped out of it as a loud bang was heard. The accessory display had been knocked down.

"Emmett stop!" I yelled. Hot tears were streaming down my face. I tried yanking Emmett away but he was too strong.

"Emmett!" Alice and Rose had gotten to my side.

"What's going on?" They asked horrified.

Jasper and another client walked in and broke Emmett and Edward apart.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head to shreds Cullen!" Emmett threatened.

"You sick bastard!" Rose wanted to lunge herself at Edward as well but I held her back.

This was too much. They stared at me and waited for me to act. I starred at Edward whom had his face torn and bleeding. He was leaning on the man holding him for support.

I looked around and the other clients were frozen staring at all of us.

"What is going on?" The tall lady I had helped asked.

"Edward!" She screeched. "What in the world happened to you?" She asked, carefully inspecting his face.

"Nothing." He answered, not taking his eyes off me.

"We are suing you for every penny you have!" She declared.

"No we aren't." He countered.

"What? What rights do you have of doing this to my husband?" Husband? This was his wife.

Edward was her husband. I felt as if a blade had been stabbed in my chest and reopened every wound I had worked so hard to close. I wasn't surprised, after all I knew he was married. But every heart ache I went through to forget him had been in vein and that's what hurt me most.

She came up to my face and was about to speak before Rose interrupted.

"Get out of her face unless you want to end up like your foul _husband._" Rosalie spoke with acrimony, sounding that much more frightful.

I took a shagged breath and looked around me.

"Bella you should go." Alice handed me my phone which must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell. The screen lit up and Kimberly's face appeared.

I saw her perfect little smile and remembered the man standing just feet away. I looked up at Edward and tried containing the rage and furry that was in me. I started walking towards the exit but turned as I realized I didn't have my purse.

"My keys." Alice was quick to hand me my purse. "Thanks. Emmett lets go." I saw Emmett with a staggering glare. "Emmett!" I yelled.

"Emmett _you promised_!" I flinched at my own last words.

_~"Promise me you'll call me when you get there. Promise me that we will be in contact. Promise me that I won't lose you." I begged. _

"_I promise you Bella. That I will always love you and have you with me. I will call. We will talk everyday for hours until you get tired of me." ~ _Edward

I took a quick glance in Edward's direction and saw his face demolish.

Emmett must have noticed the tension and took me by the arm.

My world was starting to crumble once again and this time I wasn't sure if I'd make it.

* * *

**(A/N) Edward is BACK! Whoa! **

**So I am dying to see what you think about this chapter so please review and let me know. The next chapter is going to be not the same but almost, I am making it from EDWARD'S POV. **

**** So like I said I am now back in school. SUCKS! I totally wished I had the afternoons free to write my story but I don't. I have homework now and I am now going to be doing Track and Field so I will be at practice in the afternoons. I am so sorry. I am feeling so guilty that I am considering not doing track. **

**Anyway… please review and let me know what you think!!**


	17. Eagerness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

"Oof stop!" Jane was treating the wounds I had received from Emmett's tackle. I didn't have a second to react to his sudden actions and was hit by every punch thrown at me.

When I saw Bella my world had brightened up but for her it seemed as if her worst nightmare had occurred. She backed away from me and looked at me with rancor and misery. I knew my leave had caused her pain but she didn't show any hurt.

"So those are your friends?" Jane asked mockingly.

Emmett had beaten me, Bella feared me and everybody else kicked me out of the store. They weren't the friends I had.

"I don't know what happened." I was puzzled and I couldn't figure it out.

"Bella seems nice and she's really beautiful too but she seemed tortured. When she helped me to a fitting room she was calm and radiant."

"She really changed." I added absentmindedly.

"Sure her appearance is different than the photo but she's still as beautiful." I looked at Jane who held the picture of Bella.

"Her features and her expressions withheld anger and fear."

"What were you expecting- a welcoming home party? She was angry to know that you are alive and that you had no excuse to call her. And she's probably afraid that you are back in NY and that there isn't room for you in her life." Jane snapped.

"I expected her to be surprised maybe even excited but she wasn't surprised just… shocked." I sighed. "As if she knew about me and was scared to have me back in her life." Her reaction to Jane wasn't what I had expected either. She wasn't surprised to find that out either

"Edward you were her first love, if she's married she probably won't care as much as she would have then."

"She can't be married!" I disputed. "She can't be."

"You're married too Edward and she had the right to do the same." Jane pointed out.

"That's different."

"How?" She questioned.

"We aren't the typical married couple that's how." Jane and I lived together but we slept in separate rooms. We had learned to get along as friends but that was all. She had even wanted to meet Bella and become friends. Now I saw that that would be impossible.

"That's true but Bella wasn't in the same situation as we were. Just because we didn't get what we wanted to be happy in life doesn't mean Bella had to go through the same." She handed me a glass of water and sat on the recliner.

"Putting that discussion aside, what did you think about seeing her again?" She asked curiously.

"She's beautiful. She's more beautiful than I imagined she would be. She's a mature woman and I could tell she has more character than she did. She's a grown woman that doesn't just have a captivating appearance but her attitude seems different. She isn't my old Bella anymore." I explained.

"She hardly spoke. How could you tell?" Jane asked half laughing.

"I could read it in her eyes, her expression held other expressions and other meanings that they didn't before. There was also a tenderness and a glow in her."

"Only you know." she added before getting up.

I sighed and stared out the window. I wanted to see her again. I needed to explain everything to her. I never meant to leave her. I only went along with this for my family. I would never have done this to her and she needed to know that.

Jane and I had become friends but nothing more. At first we avoided each other but with time I got to see she wasn't a bad person. She listened to me talk about Bella and she often insisted on me to call her.

We were still married but left England so that Aro couldn't control our actions. Her dad was sick but Jane wanted to get away anyhow.

I hated myself for what I did. I only felt my hurt and my anger but I never realized the pain Bella must have gone through.

I had to explain and I had to make her understand. But how would I if she didn't want to see me.

--

I drove to Bella's apartment with hope that I would find her and be able to talk to her.

I asked the door man from her apartment and was told that she had moved out. She hadn't left any information about her new place. I drove to my old apartment for another chance I might find her there.

I never sold it or did anything about it but apparently Bella did. She put my apartment up and instructed for my belongings to be sent to storage.

If I drove back to the store I would only get kicked out. I had no way of getting to her.

I drove around town remembering the times Bella and I spent together. All the activities we did and all the fun moments we shared. I never stopped thinking about her and I never stopped loving her.

Almost five years had passed and if that meant Bella was with somebody else I would have to endure.

She disserved to be happy and live her life. I didn't expect her to live alone and waiting for me but on the inside I prayed that she did.

On the drive back to the house Jane and I had purchased, I passed the park where Bella and I used to go. I would push her on the swings and we would slide down together on the slides.

I had to see her. I loved her and if I could I would fight for her.

**(A/N) I finally had time to post!! Aghh! School is so time consuming. I would write down the chapters during English class while my teacher talked! Oops!**

****Okay so Kimberly is four years old but Edward has been gone for almost five years. Remember that pregnancy is 9 months long so kimberly isn't as old as his absense.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I enjoyed the daily updates I used to do. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Burns

**Disclaimer: I won nothing… nada! **

**Bella's POV**

After the encounter with Edward at the store I was paranoid about going outside especially with Kimberly. I would take her to school and drive back home and manage the store finances from there. If the store became rather busy I would pop in but only if it was necessary. Everyone told me that I should live my life like I had been but I was scared of losing my daughter. If I went out and Edward saw her, he would notice the similarities they shared. I didn't know him anymore but I doubted he would neglect a child of his. I couldn't bear lose her; she was my life.

I felt bad for how the ice-cream date with Kimberly went. It was supposed to be a fun filled evening to celebrate her first day of pre-school. Instead Emmett and I just sat there listening to her and making small comments about her story.

To make up for it I arranged a picnic at a park not to far from our house. Jasper and Emmett were at the playground with Kimberly and Bryant while the girls and I stayed back at the table with baby Chris. I had him in my lap feeding him his bottle like I would when Kimberly was small.

She had grown up around my friends and the people I cared about but I wasn't satisfied. Before Bryant was born she spent a lot of time with Emmett but now they had to make space for her. Chris was still small so Jasper could still play with her. They all loved her and did activities with her but it wasn't what I would have chosen. She had started noticing that she didn't have her own daddy like everyone else did. At the park we would see couples together and she would comment on how the children had two parents.

When she asked if she had a father it broke my heart. Even if she commented without meaning anything about it, it still hurt. I wasn't enough for her.

She wanted to know where he was and why he wasn't with her like Emmett was with Bryant. I always reproached myself for lying to her; I told her that she did have a dad but that he flew a lot. The lie was that he was an airplane pilot that was always flying. When she saw an airplane passing through the sky she pointed at it and said that that was where her daddy was.

I spent countless nights crying because my daughter didn't have what she deserved. I blamed and I hated Edward for that. None of this wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't gotten pregnant; but if I hadn't I don't know where I would have gotten the courage to confront life.

Kimberly was what got me through life. I was selfless before but now I went through anything for her. I confronted what I had to and I would keep on doing so.

Having Edward back was harder than I had thought. I always imagined what our encounter would be like but either way I could never be ready.

All I knew was that he wasn't getting near my daughter. He had left not caring about me and along the way not caring about her. If he had loved me like he had told me than he would have called and with that call he would have found out about his daughter. Now I did not care what he thought or what he felt. I did not care about him at all. He was the one person I loved who deceived me.

---

I took Kimberly to school the next morning and stopped by a bakery for coffee and donuts. I waited for my order to be ready and meanwhile I read the paper.

"Bella." I turned to see Edward staring at me. His face was still bruised but I couldn't help feel rejoiced. His bruises and cuts were nothing compared to mine. His would heal but mine had been engraved.

"Here you go." I was given my order and tried to leave but Edward stopped me.

"Bella we need to talk."

"No we don't Edward." I dodged him and headed to my car as fast as I could.

"Bella!" He ran after me taking my arm and spinning me around causing the coffee to spill on my hand.

"Ow!" As a reaction to the burning sensation to the coffee I dropped the other drinks.

"Let me help you." Edward took my hand in his and looked over it.

"Don't touch me!" My hand stung but his touch felt like acid.

"Bella let me take you to the hospital." He implored.

"Just stop!" I pulled my hand away from his and dropped the donut box.

"Just leave me alone!" I was irritated and about to cry. I hated having him close because even though I felt nothing like I once did it still hurt and petrified me to have him close.

"I need to explain things to you. I never meant to break the promises I made to you. I meant it when I promised that I would love you forever." His eyes were tearing but I wasn't letting that get to me.

"I don't care! Your promises mean nothing to me. Your words are worthless! I don't care about you or what you have done with your life. I have my life set out and that's all that matters to me. I'm now the person whom I imagined myself to be- Independent and strong. I'm not that stupid girl who needed you or anybody for protection. I've grown up and I can confront life on my own."

"Bella I never stopped loving you and I know that you still love me." He gripped my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"No I don't Edward." I laughed darkly and shoved him off me. "If I once loved you now I feel nothing. With time all the feelings I felt towards you died. It wasn't long before I forgot you and now I have my life set out for me."

"Are you married?" He asked staring at me firmly.

"I have the one person whom I love most in this world with me. Waking up and knowing that they are beside me and that they love me is all I could have wished for." I wasn't married or in love but I did have the one small person I adored in this world- my daughter Kimberly.

"I love you Bella, I want you back in my life by my side." His tears were slipping from his eyes.

"Damn it Edward leave me alone! You are married and I have my life now! The day you left I begged you not to go now I'm telling you to leave!" I had to get away my words were breaking and my confidence was crumbling.

And with that he stepped back and wiped his tears. As strongly as I could I took the opportunity to get in my car and drive off.

I didn't get far before I pulled over.

I searched for my phone and dialed Alice.

"Alice come get me." I begged, tears flowing down my face I dropped my phone and started to shake violently. It was hard to breath and I didn't have the strength to get out of the car. I felt like giving up, like letting everything go and not caring. As much as I had loved him, now I detested him.

It seemed like an eternity sitting in my car. I was dry out of tears but my head was spinning. My thoughts, my rancor swam through my head.

"Bella!" Alice had found me. She yanked the car door open and sat in the passenger seat. "Bella what happened?" She padded my head and embraced me.

"I hate him." I repeated. "I hate him."

**(A/N) Thank you to everyone who has commented and who has read my story. Everyone's reviews and opinions have helped a lot. I think about what you have to say which helps me create the next chapter. Thank you all so much. I am glad you are enjoying this story and I hope you keep on doing so. Please Review and let me know what you are thinking! Thank you again!**

**Oh!... one more thing… When Kimberly speaks (because she will) would you prefer four year old talk…(not complete words and such)… or normal??? **


	19. Ice Cweam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Edward's POV**

To get out of the house and away from Jane I went out for a jog. I headed out of the house and jogged to a nearby park. It was a very calm neighborhood; children were playing around and many adults were enjoying the early morning sun.

I had stopped for a quick stretch when an adorable little girl caught my attention. She was playing around in the sun catching soap bubbles.

Her hair gleamed in the sunlight. What left me awestruck was that she had the same bronze toned hair I did.

I could hear her giggles and I could recognize somebody else's laugh.

As the little girl chased the bubbles someone chased her.

Confused but amused I walked towards them.

"Hi Bella." She turned around, her expression soft and radiant.

"Hey." She greeted back nonchalantly.

"Mommy make more!" The little girl cheered on.

"Mommy?" I asked alarmed and taken back.

Bella turned her attention to the sweet little girl and smiled.

"She's my daughter." She announced each word with pride and love.

"Mommy!" The little girl was getting impatient.

The ice cream man was rolling around catching her attention.

"Awh! Can I ge' an ice cweam?" She asked politely.

Bella's musical laugh sent shivers through my body. "Alright." She chuckled. I followed them to the ice cream cart familiarizing the similarities I saw in her daughter.

I insisted on paying for the ice cream and won after the ice cream man noted he didn't have change for a fifty.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Kimberly Rose." She answered hesitantly.

"She's lovely." I looked blankly at the ground and frowned. Bella had a daughter and I couldn't help feel envious for who ever was the father of Bella's Child. He not only had the most gorgeous woman at his side but the most charming little girl- Bella's little girl. In a way I felt betrayed that she had forgotten me and found someone else. She could have been the daughter I had always wanted to have with Bella.

"I didn't know you were a mom. Congratulations, she seems like an amazing daughter and I'm sure that you're an outstanding mother." Bella's face saddened but sparkled.

"Thank you." She answered with a weak smile.

We walked a short distance before Bella spoke. "Kimberly its time to go." Kimberly stopped walking ahead and stood by Bella's side.

I didn't want her to leave or her daughter.

"Tank you fo' the ice cweam." She extended her hand for me to take. I took her small hand in mine and gave it a gentle shake. Her soft and small hand in mine sent a warm sensation through me. I felt like I knew this little girl and maybe I did, maybe I knew her through knowing Bella.

Bella gently pulled her away and started walking. I watched as they walked away and disappeared. I had always thought our love was invincible and strong that nothing could over come it. But I was wrong; Bella didn't want me by her side. Her daughter and her husband must adore her the way I did but not as much as I do now; I only felt something stronger.

I had left Bella years ago and only thought about my pain and my sorrow. I only had what I deserved.

**(A/N) Aghhhh! It's been so long. Stupid school!**

****I am not very satisfied with this chapter, I didn't have a concrete idea on how their encounter would be but I have planned out the big BOOM! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. **


	20. Shame

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Edward's POV**

The image of Bella's daughter was edged in my mind. She seemed so familiar. She was a charming little girl but there was something about her. Everything about the little girl amazed me. Her eyes were hazel and she had Bella's long curly eyelashes. Her hair though, that's what drove a wedge through me. It was the same color tone as mine. I was sure other people had a similar tone of hair but this was outstanding to me.

I was determined to tell Bella about what happened. She had to know that I never meant to leave her and that this marriage was a farce. She had a daughter and most likely a husband as well. That didn't matter as much as it mattered for her to understand the truth. She had to know that my promises weren't false. I did plan on fulfilling them but life had a different plan.

If she still didn't want me in her life then I would understand. As much as I would love to have her by my side and be the father of her child I would never take them away from the one they loved. Kimberly didn't deserve to be taken away from her family. She should be with her parents whom adored her.

--

I needed to talk to somebody but not just any body. Jasper had set up his own office for his patients. I made an appointment earlier so that he wouldn't reject hearing me out.

I was waiting in Jasper's office looking at the pictures he had on his desk. They were pictures of everybody from the past couple of years. The one where all the girls were in was my favorite. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous. She was pregnant and her baby bump showed. Another picture had three small children. I recognized Kimberly, Bella's daughter and from the curly hair and blue eyes I would say that was Emmett's child. A small baby boy was in the center of the other two children. I was assuming he was Jasper's and Alice's baby, he was wearing baby designer clothing.

I had placed the pictures down and walked to the arm chair in the center of the room and found another picture. It was of everyone with the children. What was odd about the picture was that Bella wasn't standing with anyone. She only held Kimberly.

Why wouldn't her husband, Kimberly's dad be in the picture? Who was he?

"Edward." Jasper entered.

"Jasper I need to talk to someone and I always had you, I don't know if that has changed."

He stayed quiet and sat on the arm chair beside me.

"I'm here to listen to anyone." He replied.

"I need to explain why it was that I broke my promise to Bella." I started.

"We know why you didn't come back, you got married." His tone was reproachful.

"That's not what I wanted; I didn't know what would happen on that trip. I love Bella, I never stopped loving her. All I knew was that I couldn't tell her that I was going to marry someone else after I promised to marry her."

"In my opinion I think all Bella wanted was a phone call. Days passed and she grew wary about you. She spent countless hours sitting by the phone crying. She didn't know where you were or if something had happened. She was shattered when she hadn't heard from you. We all thought that something had occurred to you, that maybe you had died."

"Is that why she was with someone else; to forget me." Bella's daughter seemed like she might be four or almost turning four. She must have gotten pregnant right away after my leave. "Her daughter is too old for her to have waited to be with somebody else."

"You've meet her daughter?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yea, she and Bella were at the park. She's quite adorable." I paused, remembering how she and Bella played in the sun. "Did she forget me so fast that she … slept with another man?" I asked incredulously.

"That is not of my territory to inform you, and if I'm even talking about Bella it's because I like to hear both sides before coming to a conclusion." He wouldn't tell me much but maybe he'd tell me enough.

"I noticed how in your picture nobody is standing next to Bella and her daughter. Where was her husband?" I asked.

Jasper shifted in his seat and looked at his papers. "He travels allot."

"Doesn't he care about his family? Why would he leave them alone? He should be great full to be with Bella and to have a child of hers. Kimberly should be with both of her parents." I was angry at whoever was Kimberly's father. He should be appreciative and be with them- loving and protecting them. "Is she at least happy?" I asked.

"For the most part yes."

It was my fault Bella was with some on else. My absence had pushed her into the arms of another man.

"Jasper, I never intended to leave Bella, I wanted to come back more than anything and propose to her and start the family we had always dreamed about."

I sighed and recalled the early days of my trip. "When I got to England my family was in danger and to protect them I had to marry Jane. I tried to find a way out but there wasn't." I smashed my fist against the arm rest and sighed. "I would have called her but I was afraid to tell her goodbye. I wouldn't of been strong enough to tell her that I wouldn't be coming back to keep the promise I had made. She deserved better than that." I looked away, ashamed. "I spent the honey moon at different bars getting drunk to drown the sorrow I was in."

"Do you know what's wrong with everything you have been telling me Edward?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and waited for his answer.

"_You_ couldn't call because it would hurt _you. You _didn't want to feel the pain and agony that Bella was going through because _you _wouldn't withstand the honey moon you drank to drown _your _pain. Did you ever actually stop to think what Bella was going through? Being together for so many years and one day you decide to leave and never come back. You might have gone through a lot Edward but the pain that I saw Bella go through day by day was the biggest pain any woman could possibly go through. She needed you and you let her down. You deceived her." His words stung deep. I felt like the most damned man on earth.

"She loved you Edward and everyone was a witness to that. You left her shattered and when she found out that-." He stopped himself, guilt in his eyes.

"Found out what?"I asked intrigued.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Edward, Bella knew about your engagement long before you came back."

"What?" I breathed. I was paralyzed. Bella had known that I was engaged. All the hatred and anger was because she had known. I had broken my promises and she knew that.

"How did she find out?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"She called you Edward." His voice had a razor sharp connotation. "She called and _your fiancé _answered her call_. _She felt betrayed and lied to. Can you try to imagine the pain she was in- The anger and stupidity that she felt when she concluded that you had betrayed her. Everything that you both had gone through meant nothing to her. _"_

"I… I didn't-"

"Betrayal and lies is what Bella despises the most. She became a complete different person than the sweet tranquil Bella we all loved. Her world came crashing down and in order to make it through she became bitter towards the world yet stronger. She learned to fight and become independent."

"I didn't know. You have to believe me, I did not betray her. I've always loved her!" My eyes burned and my throat swelled with distress.

"It doesn't matter any more." I looked up; his face was expressionless. "Bella hasn't forgotten what she went through and I doubt she ever will."

We stayed silent as the remorse cursed through my body. Tears were falling freely and my hands trembled.

"But she's got a child and she's with someone else. She over came it." My throat burned with furry at how she had slept with another man and given him a child. She went against the love she said she had for me.

"No, I don't think she ever did. A love like the one you both shared isn't forgotten very easily. She was broken and with time and the furry that burned through her, she surged on. I had never seen Bella filled with bitterness or revulsion until you left her."

"How has my return impacted her life?"

"Your return has reopened the wounds that she fought so hard to close. Her actions and her attitude are stronger than ever because she overcame so much through life. She grew up and learned to live life for someone else rather than herself. You weren't in the picture to protect her. She might still have feelings for you, love even but she is filled with so much rancor that she has forgotten how great love could be."

"What about her husband, hasn't he filled that void in her life? She should be ecstatic to have the family she always wanted."

"I could only say so much and yet there is allot you don't know. If what you said is true and you love her, try to amend things but it won't be easy. The amendment to your relationship with Bella will benefit someone greater whose also been impacted just as much as the two of you. "

I let Jasper's words sink in and left. How could she ever forgive me if I had caused her so much pain.

**Bella's POV**

"Jasper how could you!" I reproached. "Why in the world would you talk to Edward?"

"He needed someone to talk to and I wasn't going to deny him as a patient."

"I'm not mad because you had a consultation with him but because you spoke about me! He has no right to know what I went through. If he didn't care then why would he care now!"

"What if what he said is true though!" Jasper debated. "If his family was in danger he wouldn't let them down."

"Does he think I'm stupid enough to believe that! He left and didn't care if I was hurting or if something had happened to me. He lied to me! If he thinks I'm going to run back to him like some lost little puppy he is sadly mistaken."

"He's Kimberly's father Bella. You can't deny that!"

"She's the reason why I'm doing this! She grew up without a father and now he wants to comeback and rekindle. Do you know how many nights I sat alone in Kimberly's room when she got sick. Each time she got a fever and I couldn't do anything to help her feel better. I was scared Jasper! He wasn't there for me like you where there for Alice. Don't you feel comforted and appreciative when Alice is with Chris? I don't have that!" I was beyond furious and upset, nobody understood what I had gone through.

"He left me pregnant and got married gosh damn it! The only reason why I hate him is because my daughter had to grow up with out a father! I have wonderful memories with both of my parents and so should Kimberly but she doesn't! ."

"Are you over it Bella? Are you over the love you had for Edward?"

"He showed me what love felt like but he taught me how to feel hate. I've never felt hate for someone like I do for him. I could never forgive him if that's what he wants!" once more tears slid down my face for Edward. Once again I was shedding tears because of him.

"He should have never of come back." All the pain I felt before was resurfacing. If he was unhappy he deserved the pain. I wanted him to suffer what I had suffered. I was naive to believe in him then, I'd be stupid to do it again.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after me.

I slammed his office door and headed for my car. "Bella don't do anything stupid! Where are you going?" Jasper was only footsteps behind.

"Now I'm stupid Jasper! Whose side are you on any ways?" I asked turning around.

"I don't take sides." He answered sternly.

"Than back off!"

I got into my car and steered down the street. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away before I damaged my friendship with Jasper.

I drove in circles finally stopping at the store.

"Mommy!" Kimberly skipped towards me and hugged me.

"Hey sweetie." I hugged her back and handed her a lollipop I had in my purse.

"Ooh! Look at my nails. They spa'kly!" She battered her eyelashes and blew a kiss. Her innocence and her spunky attitude softened me.

"They're beautiful." I complemented.

"Auntie Rosie did 'em." She hopped back to the register and stood on a stool.

"And where is Auntie Rose?" I asked. There didn't seem to be anybody in the store.

"Here." Rose answered with a pile of clothes in her arms. "People just can't take back what they don't like can they." She sighed, dropping the load that she had on the desk. "So what's up?" She asked.

I sighed and walked toward the register.

"Jasper talked to Edward."

"What! What did he say?"She asked.

"Does it matter. What's done is done." I said indifferently.

I watched Kimberly eat her lollipop and scribble on a piece of paper. She looked so much like her father. Every time I looked at her I thought of him. What he did was always present.

"He told him that he never meant to leave and break his promise. That he got married to protect his family and that he never stopped loving me."

"You cannot believe what he says! He lied to you and abandoned you when you needed him most. He shouldn't have the right to dance back into your life and enjoy the daughter that _you _raised! It's not fair!" She yelled.

"Don't you think I know that!" I said exasperated.

"He doesn't deserve to have you nor his daughter. Not after all the pain that you went through."

I was in pain still, I never got over what he did. I honestly believed that he betrayed me and that he never did love me.

* * *

**(A/N) I want to apologize for the last chapter. It wasn't the best encounter with his daughter and it was too short I agree. I hope this chapter sort of made up for it, its 2491 words long not including the AN. **

**please REVIEW!**


	21. Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!

Okay so heads up: Kimberly talking is not in proper English grammar. I hope you understand it.

**Bella's POV**

"I like that one!" Kimberly pointed at the chocolate chip ice cream and smiled.

"Would you like that on a cone or a cup?" The ice cream man asked her kindly.

"On a cone pwease and chocowate spwinkles."

"And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have a scoop of butter pecan on a cone also please." It was still early in the day but I had taken Kimberly out for an ice cream.

We sat on the table next to the window and waited for our ice cream. She had brought down her school folder and was going through the projects she had done during the week.

"This is an otopus and that's a monkey." The figures were hand torn pieces of construction paper glued together.

"It's very pretty." The animals actually looked like the animals they were supposed to be in a way.

"Your ice cream." The parlor owner handed Kimberly her cone and then handed me mine.

"Thank you."

"Mmmm!" Kimberly licked her ice cream and got it one her cheeks.

"It's on your face!" I laughed. She licked her lips with her tongue and tried to reach the side of her cheek.

She grabbed a napkin from the napkin dispenser and wiped her mouth.

"What else have you done?" I asked as I looked through her other papers.

"This is me and you." She handed me a stick figure drawing of what was me and her. There was grass and a big yellow sun.

"It's beautiful. Can I keep it?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and continued to eat her ice cream.

"I want pistachio ice cream." I heard a squeaky voice asked as they passed by.

"I'll get chocolate chip." I drew my attention to the person speaking and nearly choked on the pecan.

Was it destined to find Edward every where that I went with my daughter.

I kept looking through the folder casually crossing my fingers that they wouldn't notice us.

"Bella hi."

"Hi Edward." I greeted back after swallowing.

"Hi Kimberly how are you?" Edward asked Kimberly.

"Hi, you mommy's fwend huh?" She asked with ice cream on her lips.

"Your mommy doesn't like me." He turned to face me with a sad face.

"Are you a meany?" She asked him.

I laughed at her question and reached over to wipe her small face.

"Hello." Edward's wife greeted.

I smiled and focused on eating my ice cream. They were still standing by our table making me nervous. I finished my ice cream and waited for Kimberly to finish hers.

"Would you mind if we sat here?" Edward asked.

"No." Kimberly answered before I cuould.

Kimbrely scooted her chair next to mine and Edward pulled out two other chairs for them to sit on.

"Did you make these?" Edward pointed to the drawings on the table.

"Aja." Kimberly Rose answered. "That's an otopus."

"I'm actually going to start working at a preschool near here." Jane informed as if I cared what she did. "It's called Crest Pre-school."

"Crest Pre-school?" That's where Kimberly went. I didn't want _her, _Edward's _wife _near MY daughter. I didn't want her influencing my daughter or getting close to her.

"Are you a teacher?" I asked. Now I cared.

"A student teacher. I have to work a certain amount of hours as a student teacher before I can teach on my own." She informed.

"Did you also draw a picture of your dad?" I hadn't been paying attention to Edward nor Kimberly but my head snapped when Edward questioned her about her dad.

"No just mommy."

"Why not your daddy too?"

"Kimberly it's time to go, Aunt Alice is waiting for us." I grabbed my bag and gathered Kimberly's papers.

"I don' know how he looks." Kimberly answered as she got up. Her response made my heart stop beating. If she only knew that her father was the man standing next to her. She was sitting next to him and that they were bonding. She was close to him and they were so much alike.

Having them both next to each other I could see how much his genes were involved in our daughter.

I shook my head out from those thoughts and finished gathering her stuff up.

"Can I have this picture?" Edward asked for the animal octopus paper I was about to put away.

"Aja." Kimberly answered. I stared in Edward's eyes and as before I got lost in them. There was warmth and a desperate glance of unhappiness.

I let the paper go and grabbed Kimberly by the hand.

We walked out of the ice cream parlor and past the window where we were sitting. I could feel Edward's stare boring into my side but continued to walk.

"He's nice mommy." Kimberly commented.

"That's what I thought too." I closed her door and got into the driver's seat. I turned around to check on her and chuckled at my designer wearing four year old. She had already put on her Prada glasses that Alice had gotten her with her summer wardrobe.

We headed for Alice's house to pick her and Chris up.

"Hey!" I opened their house door and walked in with Kimberly.

"We are almost ready." Alice was running down the stairs with her curling iron. Kimberly and I exchanged a glance with each other and rolled our eyes.

"Oh you're so cute!"I cooed as I hugged Kimberly.

We walked to the kitchen and saw Chris in his high chair waiting for his mom. I took him out of the seat and carried him. I sat on the couch with Chris on my lap and Kimberly on the side of me playing with him.

"Ready!" Alice hollered.

"Where's Jazz?" I grabbed the baby's bag and walked with him and Kimberly to the car.

"At the office." She answered. "Let's go!" We had the kids buckled in their car seats and now we were on our way to an ice skating kid's show.

"It would have been nice if Rose came with us." I commented as I backed out of the driveway. She and Emmett had gone to her parent's house so that they could see Bryant. It wasn't a very far drive but they hardly went.

Once we were at the skating arena we presented our tickets and walked into the show. We found our seats and got a few snacks for the kids.

The show was about Finding Nemo and another character movie as well.

---

After the show was over we took the kids for lunch. Kimberly wanted to go to Denny's while Alice argued she wanted Red Lobster. As they two argued on what they wanted I parked outside of Olive Garden.

"I want Olive Garden." I informed. They looked at each other and huffed. I helped Kimberly out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

I ordered Kimberly's and my dish and Alice ordered hers. She was feeding Chris his baby food and some of the soup she had ordered.

We were eating calmly but I knew that it was time for Kimberly to take a nap. We asked for to go boxes and left back home.

Alice stayed over at our house while Chris and Kimberly napped.

"Guess who Kimberly and I saw at the Ice Cream Parlor?" I made us each a strawberry smoothie with a splash of champagne and set it on the table for us to enjoy.

"That hot firefighter that you should be dating right now if you hadn't blown off." She spoke in one breath.

"No Alice." I had gone out on a date with a firefighter but I had missed Kimberly too much during our times out so I called it quits.

"Edward and his wife." I slouched. "He's like haunting me now."

"More like stalking." She corrected.

"And the worst thing is that his wife is going to be Kimberly's new school student teacher. She's going to be spending time with _my _daughter!" I nearly growled.

"Calm down." Alice laughed. "Maybe she'll have horrible breath and Kimberly will steer clear."

"This isn't a joke Alice." I sighed. "Edward left and married her because he liked her; what if Kimberly likes her too?" I didn't want to lose everyone whom I had cared for to that woman.

"Your daughter would _never _leave you; she adores you Bella. Sure they'll be spending time but maybe Kimberly won't like her."

"I don't know Alice something doesn't feel right about this. She's my daughter and I don't want her anywhere near Edward or his wife especially not his wife." I stated.

"Let's say Edward found out about Kimberly and wanted to spend time with her; what would you do?" Alice asked.

"As long as she weren't with them." I answered.

"Why not he's his wife." She countered.

"Yes but _I'm_ _her _mother and she doesn't need another. He chose her by choice Kimberly won't."

"So are you saying that if Edward knew about his daughter you would be okay with it?" She pressed.

"NO! I simply answered your question Alice. He's done so much crap that it's hard to actually push it aside. Alice when they were sitting next to each other at the ice cream parlor their similarities were so evident and all he did came flooding back."

"Are you scared of what might happen when he does find out because you know that he will find out. You said so your self they are so much alike and not to mention that his wife will get to know her a bit better and maybe even see that too." Alice was right, Jane would be spending time with her whether I liked it or and she would notice how much Kimberly was like her father.

"What am I supposed to do take her out of her school and sign her up in a different one? This Alice is what I didn't want. I didn't want Kimberly to pay the consequences of her parent's mistakes."

"Why her parents _he's _the one who left both of you alone when you were pregnant." She argued.

"Because I was stupid enough to believe all the lies and promises that he made. He broke every promise that he made me." This was all over whelming. Sooner or later he would figure this out and with that, a lot would come.

"Your strong Bella and with your daughter by your side you've grown so much as a woman. If you don't want Edward in your life why don't you find somebody?" Alice had tried to get me to date and find someone else but I preferred to stay at home with Kimberly.

"Alice when I looked him in the eye I saw hurt. But I know that can't be true because he chose his life and destined mine."

We stayed quite and starred outside. Kimberly's toys were all over the backyard. I never would have imagined my life to of turned out the way it did. My whole idea of life was to get married have a child and three years later try for another.

Somebody was knocking at the door but I didn't want to get it.

"Don't you get up I'll get it." Alice kidded.

-

"Awww!" I heard Alice coo.

I got up and poked my head in the foyer. "You didn't!" I scolded.

"I knew Kimberly wanted one and my brother in law had puppies."

"Aw! And you thought 'I'll bring one home for Bella and Kimberly!'" I mocked.

I was looking at the puppy and it was cute and adorable. "What type of dog is it?" I asked.

"A West Highland White Terrier." Emmett informed.

"Alright." I gave in taking the puppy from Emmett.

"Did I get one?" Alice asked.

"I didn't think you wanted one." Emmett smiled impishly. Alice smacked him in the arm and plastered herself on the sofa.

"I'll be right back." Emmett opened the door again and walked out.

I walked to the couch with the puppy and sat down. Alice and I were playing with it. "What should we name him?" I asked.

"Mommy." Kimberly had woken up and was walking towards us as she rubbed her eyes.

"Awwh!" She gasped. "A puppy!"

She ran to my side and took the puppy from my arms. "What's his name?" She asked as she cuddled with it.

"Why don't you give him a name?" I told her.

Her gorgeous hazel eyes gleamed as she thought it over carefully. "Kenzo!" She announced enthusiastically.

I didn't know why she had chosen that name but it suited the puppy.

"Here is all the stuff you'll need." Emmett walked in with a load of dog stuff. He set everything on the floor and headed back for his car.

I got up to help him and arrange everything. He had bought the doggy bed and food. He had also bought the food containers and wood to build the dog house himself.

"Bella I told him you didn't want a dog." Rose and Bryant had walked in with a few bags themselves.

"It's alright Kimberly already fell in love with him." I gestured to Kimberly, Alice and Kenzo whom were on the ground playing.

"Is he house broken?" I asked worriedly.

"He's just a puppy." Emmet answered as if it were the most obvious question.

"Sorry." I apologized kiddingly.

We all walked outside and watched Emmett build the dog house. "Did you also get one?" I asked Rose.

"Yes but we got a Norwegian Buhund." She informed.

"Wait how did your brother's dog have two breeds?" I asked lamely.

"He didn't." Rose laughed. "My brother's neighbor had puppies and gave us yours but Emmett thought it was a very small puppy for him and Bryant. We got ours from a local shelter."

"Typical Emmett." I added.

Rose, Alice, Kimberly and I had gone to the pet shop to create a customized dog collar and to get a few other things. When we got back Alice grabbed my laptop and started shopping for designer dog suits.

My family _was _growing even if it wasn't the way I had wanted it to. I had my wonderful family and a new baby… Kenzo.

**(A/N) It's been too long! I've missed FF!! Okay so here is this chapter I hope that you enjoy it. I do not know when the next update will be seeing as I cannot post as often as before. School is frustrating but what can I do right.**

_**Please Review**_**! **


	22. Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all!! 

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at home going through my mail before heading to the store for a quick check in. Besides all the bills I got there was a notice from Kimberly's school. I opened it curiously and began reading it.

It was a letter informing the parents that a new student teacher would be assisting in the classroom. To introduce her to the parents and to get to know her a bit more the school was arranging a picnic for the parents and students. It would be at the park near the school and the parents were to bring a dish to share, like a pot luck.

I was really taking in consideration changing Kimberly from that school but she really enjoyed it there. I sighed and agreed with myself on letting things flow and see how they turned out. I put all the bills and letters in the mail drawer and let Kenzo out before grabbing my bag.

"Hey Hey!!" I greeted in somewhat higher spirits than earlier.

"Well look who's happy today." Alice joked. "Do you want a manicure?" She asked. "You have time."

I looked at my nails and they were due for something different. "Why not."

"Who would have thought that simple Bella would end up in a salon getting her nails and dying her hair?" Rose joked as she walked in. I poked my tongue out at her and sat in front of Alice. Alice was doing my nails while Rose messed with my hair. She wasn't dying it or doing anything like that, she was trying to make it a messy look.

"So tomorrow there is a picnic at the park to 'meet' the new student teacher. Do you guys want to come with me?" I asked with a pout.

"You're not seriously still thinking of leaving Kimberly in that school, are you?" Rose asked disgusted.

"What am I supposed to do? I selected that school for her because it is one of the best preschools in the school district. I'm not going to do that to Kimberly." I shook my head and watched Alice add another coat of polish to my nails.

"Its just pre school! She'll adjust." Rose seriously did not like Edward or his wife. I knew that she as well as Alice was angry for what he did to me but it seemed as if Rose had a different sort of resentment towards them.

"I'm assuming that you don't want to come with me? Alice will you come with me?"

"Sure." She simply answered.

After my hair was as Rose liked it and my nails were finished, I left to pick Kimberly up from school and then head to the grocery store. After buying what I needed, Kimberly and I went home.

I let her play in the yard with Kenzo while I prepared her a snack. After washing up she and I sat outside in the warm sun and ate our fruit snack. The rest of the afternoon Kimberly spent it playing outside with her puppy. She tried teaching it new tricks and even tried making it walk straight.

We had a lot of fun trying to bathe Kenzo in the backyard while he squirmed and splashed us. He roamed free for a while making Kimberly and I give him a second bath in the same day.

Kimberly was exhausted and needed a bath as well. After bathing her I gave her a small glass of milk and put her down to sleep. As for me I sat on the couch flipping through channels and drinking ice coffee with a shot of rum; tomorrow would be a very awkward and long day.

--

"Alice I don't want to go!" I stomped my foot on the ground and sat on the car bumper.

"Bella your being a child! Let's go!" She was pulling on my arms while Kimberly tried pushing me off the car."

"Mommy les go!" She stomped her foot and placed a hand on her hip. She always brightened my day and made things better.

I huffed in defeat and grabbed the container with fruit salad stuffed phyla pastries and carried them to the table where the picnic was taking place. There were already some parents there setting up and chatting. Alice and I introduced ourselves and watched as the kids all gathered to see what was in each food container.

Alice and I were talking to one of Kimberly's friend's mom when Edward and his wife arrived. I pretended as if I hadn't noticed their arrival and kept on with the conversation.

"Hello I'm Jane Cullen, the new student teacher." She introduced herself to our little circle of parents and then introduced Edward. I involuntarily shook his hand and noticed that he held onto mine longer. I slipped my hand away and casually wiped my hand on my jeans as a way to express my dislike for him. He chuckled at my gesture and made no attempt on leaving.

Kimberly came running back from the playground and displayed her dirty little hands.

"I'll get her washed up." Alice volunteered to take her to the restroom and clean her up. The other mom I was with, excused herself leaving me and Edward alone.

"Your daughter is just as beautiful as you are." He commented. "She has your ringlets; your hair is different now." He pointed out.

"Different hair style." I nodded.

"I preferred it longer and curly with its deep brown tone."

I chuckled at his resumption of his appreciation of my hair. I had let Alice and Rose mess with my hair and the way I dressed so that I could fell like I was a different person and because I knew that Edward had liked my hair the way it was. In a way it was like getting back at him but I never thought I'd end up liking it.

"But it suits you, it looks great on you." He complemented.

"Thanks." I started walking to the food table and picked out a few snacks. I was sitting by a bench waiting for Alice and Kimberly to finish getting their plate but instead I was joined by Edward.

"These are good." He had served himself four little phyllo pastries of the ones I had done.

"They are for everyone." I scolded.

"So why didn't Kimberly's dad come?" He asked.

It was surprising how calm I felt when he asked me about that.

"That's personal." I answered. He nodded and kept eating his food. Alice and Kimberly were sitting on a small table with two of Kimberly's friends. Alice kept glancing over to see if I needed help.

"How long have you been married?" Edward asked taking my attention away from Alice.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked irritated.

"Just curiosity." He shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He laughed at my retort and didn't hesitate to ask more questions.

"Why did Kimberly say she didn't know what her father looked like? Jasper said that he flew in once in a while."

I stayed quite and didn't answer.

"Doesn't he come home for the weekends at the very least? Why doesn't he come to your schools meeting or g out with the two of you?"

"Because he's with his family!" I blurted out. His face had shock all over it. I sighed and figured it would be best if I'd told him some story to get him off the case.

"I didn't know he was married when I had Kimberly. It was a one night of unprotected sex and I ended up pregnant. He didn't care that I was carrying his child and that I needed him more than I ever had needed anybody. He abandoned us and never cared if we were alright. I've had the joy of raising my daughter and if it doesn't bother him that he has a child out there then it's not my problem."

"I…I didn't know you were a single mother." He stuttered.

"I think I've done a pretty alright job at it." Kimberly was a well behaved and poised little girl; I must have done something right.

"She doesn't know?" He asked.

"NO. I didn't want to break her little heart by telling her that her father abandoned her when she needed him most. That he never cared for her or loved her in any way." What I was saying was letting my anger out. In a way I was reproaching Edward whom was sitting by me.

He stayed quite and looking down. I got up and left him to his thoughts.

I walked toward Kimberly and Alice. "How did that go?" Alice asked intrigued. "I'll tell you later." We got up and mingled with the parents for a little while before leaving.

We were in the car ready to go and I took another look at the picnic area. Edward was still alone lost in thought.

Maybe his conscience would make him feel guilty.

* * *

**(A/N) I got another one up!! Whoohoo!! **

**Please Review!! **

**** OH when Kimberly was born I gave her a birth date of May 6, 2010. Well I'm going to change it to May 6, 2005 so that she will be turning five and the story will be set in 2009 still. Sorry for that confusion. If any questions do not hesitate to review or message me. **


	23. Knocked Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper was having a dinner party and had invited Jane and me over. My parents had flown into town and were staying with us for a few days. They were also coming with us to the dinner party. I had explained to them all that had happened since I had arrived back in NY. They also knew Bella was a single mother to a heart warming little girl named Kimberly. Being the mother that Esme had been to Bella she wanted to know Kimberly.

I was afraid of Bella's reaction toward seeing my parents but I figured might of as well make the best of it.

-

We walked through the sliding doors that led to the patio and said hello to everyone. By the fenced in pool I saw Bella talking with Alice and Rose.

My mom saw them as well and her eyes began to water.

"Hi." I said, standing behind Bella.

She took a sip of her drink and turned around. She had a sly smile on her lips but vanished when she saw Esme.

"Bella, honey." Esme called.

Bella's reluctant expression to my parent's presence was discouraging. Her lips quivered in confusion and surprise. I felt torture for putting Bella through this. She and Esme had shared a mother-daughter bond.

"Hi Bella." Esme greeted cautiously. My mother's eyes were welling up with tears, while Bella's eyes held anger. She looked away trying not to speak up. I had known her for long and I could tell she was trying not to say something that she would regret later.

"Can we sit here?" My mother asked setting her purse down. Bella got up from her chair and walked hurriedly into the house with Alice and Rose behind her.

"I'm so sorry." Esme wept into Carlisle's shoulder.

I left Jane with my parents and walked into the house to find Bella.

"_You don't leave the person you love!"_ Bella and Alice where in a room downstairs talking. I made sure no one was around and stayed to listen for a minute.

"_Bella maybe it would be for the best if you talked to them. Just to hear what they have to say. It doesn't mean you have to believe them or accept what happened."_

"_I disagree with Alice." Rose said. "He has hurt you in so many ways that I don't know how you would forgive him. In a way I think he should know but I believe that he has screwed up so many times for him to deserve to know." _What could Rose be talking about?

"Edward, Carlisle is asking for you." Greg, an old friend informed me.

"Thanks I'll be right out."

"_I've given up so much that I wouldn't be able to live if I lost the one reason I live for." _Those were the last words I heard Bella speak in a crackled voice before her crying became frenzied.

I had no idea what Bella, Rose, or Alice were talking about but it had something to do with me and my family. Bella still cared and as for that much I still had a shot.

--

From far it had seemed that Esme and Kimberly were getting along great. They were playing on the swing set together.

"Edward she is just so adorable." Esme cooed.

"I wished Bella hadn't reacted the way she did but I don't blame her. She has the rights to be upset." She sighed.

"Mommy sad?"Kimberly asked.

"No, beautiful." I lied. Her mother was hurting and I was the cause for it. I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I wish I was your father." I whispered softly.

I walked behind her and started pushing her on the swing.

"More high!" She kicked her legs around and threw her head up. She was a profoundly remarkable little girl. How could she not be, she had Bella as a mom.

"She reminds me of you when you were about her age. Even her hair was like yours." Esme looked from Kimberly to me. "Although she doesn't have Bella's chocolate brown eyes."

"Her eyes are hazel- a mixture of green and brown." Carlisle voiced.

"Her father's eyes were probably green." I commented acidly. I hated that Bella was with somebody else and had his child. I would give everything in my power for it to have been me.

"Yours are green. Maybe when you have children you can get a baby with hazel eyes as well."

"I only want a family with Bella." Jane was my wife but I in no way viewed her as the mother of my children.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

Jane walked away and sat with other guests. I didn't understand why she took that by surprise, she knew I loved Bella.

I kept pushing Kimberly on the swings when I noticed Bella looking around. She looked in our direction and froze. Emmett caught her expression and followed her gaze. He was about to come with her but Bella made him sit back down.

She walked gracefully and delicately through the stepping stones in the grass. "Kimberly you have to come and eat." She instructed, never looking at me or my family. Her eyes where still a bit puffy but it wasn't obvious she had been crying.

"She's very lovely Bella." Esme commented. "Edward told me you're a single mother and I have to say you have done an extraordinary job at raising her." Esme wasn't as bothered by what had happened earlier.

Bella waited for Kimberly to get off the swing but I kept pushing her. I wanted to prolong their stay. I wanted to have more playing time with the daughter I only wished was mine.

"You know Bella, she reminds me a lot about Edward's infancy." Bella's breathing caught short and stared at Esme.

"That's impossible." She interjected.

"Maybe we could go for ice cream or to the park." Esme wasn't giving up.

"NO. Kimberly lets go. Stop the swing Edward." The way she pronounced my name felt like daggers in my back. I did what she ordered and froze as I watched them leave.

"I'm afraid we have hurt her in ways we don't comprehend." Carlisle spoke.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting next to Kimberly at the table watching her eat. I had taken a few sips from Emmett's and Rose's drink. I had to say I was out of the loop. I'd have to find someone to drive Kimberly and I home tonight.

Kimberly was the perfect child. I was being tormented on whether I should let Edward know about her. Jasper's intentions for them being here was just that. Having Kimberly all to me was a delight and I wouldn't mind always having her to myself but… was I being selfish.

In a technical way Edward hadn't directly done anything to her. He didn't know about her until he got back. But that was the one detail that always bothered me. He could have called. If he would have called at least to say bye or something he would have known. Whether he wanted to comply with his father duties would have been up to him.

Kimberly didn't deserve any of this. She wanted a father and as it killed me she needed him maybe more than she needed me.

But what if she ended up loving him more than me because he had just appeared. She would spend time at his house and he, Kimberly and that bitch of a wife would be with her while I was miserable. Kimberly did not need another mother.

I was being selfish and I acknowledged it. I didn't want Edward to fight for her custody and win since he hadn't had the time to be with her. I didn't want to lose her, I wasn't going to let that happen.

As for me I was weakening. I thought I had the courage and strength to fight against all odds but I was deteriorating with each time I saw him.

"Hey Bella." Edward placed a glass of wine in front of me and clinked his to mine. I looked at the eyes that always drew me in and fought the urge to cry. I took my glass and gulped a few ounces. He chuckled at my gesture and did the same. Why was I feeling like I was? Why did I want to smile at the way he chuckled?

My face had fallen. A tear slid down my face and there was no way to take it back. Alice came and took Kimberly inside.

"Please talk to me." Edward implored taking a hold of my hand.

I stared at his hand on top of mine and let the vibrations that it sent through my body catalyze.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for lying with out meaning to. I never knew what would happen on that trip. I'm sorry that I had to leave you." His apologies were what I wanted to hear but they still meant nothing.

I kept my head down and let him continue. "Bella I will get on my knees and I will gravel but I need you to look at me and tell me what you feel. Let me inside." I looked up at his face and shook my head.

"I feel anger and resentment." His eyes froze on my lips and retrieved backwards.

"I feel bitterness and hate for the first time in my life. Just as you showed me what love was you taught me how to hate and feel repulsion."

My words were sinking into his soul. Every word I spat stabbed him in the chest like I knew it would. It was his turn to cry.

"I don't care for your apologies anymore. I stopped carrying years ago when I knew there was no chance in hell you would be welcomed in my life."

Tears spilled from his glorious eyes but he didn't make an attempt to leave.

"I thought I would always love you but your actions have showed me otherwise. I have gone from misery to joy to hate to sorrow to gratitude and to bitterness. I had lived each day feeling protected by you and when you left I knew something had to change. My daughter has made me stronger and fearless."

"I wish you hadn't slept with her father." He ducked his head low. I chucked at his comment; If only he knew he was the father. "I want to be your daughter's father Bella."

My fists balled up beneath the table. "I want to be there for you again. I want to earn your respect and trust all over again. We are meant to be Bella."

"That's not true. Jane is who you should be with." I spat bitterly. I stood up from the table and walked to the swings. Mostly every guest had either left or gone inside. Edward and I were out back alone.

"I don't love her." He stated.

"I don't care about that. Your married and that's the point." I was loosing the strength I had. I was crumbling to the weakness of the love I used to have for Edward. I hated to admit it but the feeling I had tried to bury had awoken.

"Bella I've never-"

"Stop! Just stop!" I cried. I didn't want to hear him anymore. I had given up a lot just by saying what I had said. I was wounded but I had to rebuild the walls I had knocked down.

Edward inched closer, sweeping away the tears he had caused. "Bella." He whispered. I was dazed- frozen. He was getting closer and I wasn't moving. I had to budge. I could sense his lips getting closer to mine.

I found my will and I pushed him back and ran to the house. I threw the doors opened and saw everyone staring at me.

"Kimberly?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett took her. She wanted to spend the night since Rose is taking her ice skating tomorrow." Alice reminded me.

"That's right."

I grabbed my bag from the side table and walked outside without saying goodbye.

"Bella!" Alice called after me.

"Is everything alright?"

"No its not!" I cried. I got into my car and rammed the gas. I wanted to get away and lose myself.

When I got home I called Rose and made sure everything was alright. I spoke to Kimberly and she was delighted.

Never in a million years would I do what I was about to do. I bought a bottle of vodka and scotch and started taking shots. This would be my night out. Drowning all my misery in liquor and all because the man I loved then hated was the man I knew I never had forgotten.

**(A/N) **

**Sorry for the long update! Version 1 of this chapter was finished about two weeks ago but I didn't like where it was going so it took me literally 10 chapter re writes to get it to the point where I was happy. **

**I hope it was worth it.**

_**Please Review!!**_


	24. Hangover and Apples

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NADA!**

**I don't know how long this story is going to be. I wasn't planning on it being long but seeing where it's at it has quite a few chapters to go. **

**Bella's POV **

"Ow! Be quiet!" The pounding on the door was sending my head haywire. I grabbed hold of my head so that it wouldn't roll off.

Who could be pounding the door? The light that came in when I opened the door blinded me. The ground beneath me was twirling.

"Oh my goodness! Bella what did you do?" Alice's cheery bell voice was too loud and aggravating.

"Can you be any louder?" I asked. I curled back on the couch and covered my head with a cushion.

"I can not believe _you _of all people would lose control." She laughed. The alcohol bottles were still out.

"Ever thought that maybe I'm sick and tired of always playing it safe. I'm tired of being in control and being the mature one. I had a child at twenty two. I didn't have time to party. Not that I'm complaining. I love my baby girl." I didn't want to think or rationalize. It was fun until I awoke with a massive hangover.

"I don't know how you and Rose handled all your hang over's."

"Practice." She answered. "You are going to take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat. Then you are going to be ready to spend time with your daughter." She was dragging me by my feet to the bedroom.

I was laughing like a child. Alice and I always played games like that. She was tiny but she had the strengths of body builder.

--

When I got out of the shower the house was clean and my breakfast/lunch was ready.

"I also fed Kenzo, something you forgot to do last night." Oops! I had forgotten about Kimberly's dog.

I ate peacefully as the headache went away.

"What did you and Edward talk about last night? You guys spent quite some time talking." It was pointless trying to keep it to me. Keeping it bottled in was only going to hurt more. And eventually Alice would find a way to pry it out of me.

"I let my guard down Alice. I let it slip that I might still care for him." I felt horrible for being so weak.

"Do you still care for him?" She asked warily.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I thought that my anger would be enough to overcome what I felt but…"

"But you can't over power love." Alice finished. It was hard hearing that being said aloud.

Tears slid from my eyes and poured little puddles onto the counter.

"I can't be weak." I cried.

"You're not made of stone Bella. No matter how hard you try to be in destructive or unbeatable you still a have a tender heart. You have become stronger and more independent but your still the loving Bella that you were five years ago."

"I could never have done what you have accomplished. I admire you for your strength and capacity to overcome what gets thrown at you. You have done so much and have endured every punch that life's has thrown at you; if I was faced with something so big I wouldn't be able to get through it." Alice hadn't mentioned this to me before.

"I'm not a hero Alice. I'm afraid. I'm more than that I'm terrified." I looked at her and frowned. "I know that as much as I try to deny it my heart still skips a beat for him." I wished that wasn't true.

"I love Kimberly and she is all I have. I don't want to share her or lose her. I would die if she ever left my side." Tears spilled from me and Alice. "Edward can't take her away, right Alice?" He couldn't take her away.

**Edward's POV**

It was a sunny morning and compared to last night I felt better. The talk I had with Bella had taken a toll on me. It hurt each time she expressed the way she felt towards me. Anger and resentment, something Bella had not known before. What had I made her become.

As it was I couldn't forgive myself but she made me want to rip my own head off.

I was glad Esme had had a chance to see her and meet Kimberly. She really fell in love with that little girl. Who wouldn't, she was charming.

Esme wanted to talk with out anybody else hearing and suggested we walk around. I hadn't explored the neighborhood but it was all quiet.

"She still loves you Edward, but she's hurt." Esme began. "We left and we didn't bother to even consider how she would be if we never called."

"I imagined her life at ease but I see that I was wrong. She's resentful." I sighed.

"That only comes to show that she truly loved you and that the love that you both shared was so big that it couldn't be erased." Esme could be right. Last night Bella showed me that she still cared. It wasn't a direct way but I could feel it in my heart.

"Her daughter, Kimberly," She smiled. "I wish I could spend time with her. I always imagined you and Bella together with a family. Bella was like my daughter and now her daughter is like the grandchild I always wanted."

"I want to father Bella's daughter and as many more children as she wants. But she doesn't want me in her life."

"Be patient maybe she'll come around." It wasn't as simple as Esme put it. Bella had gained character and was strong enough to push people away.

We walked a few more houses down my street and turned up at another. Staring off into the sky I could make out cloud figures like Bella used to do.

"Bella." Huh? I turned towards Esme and followed her glance.

Bella was getting down from her car. She looked towards us but didn't wave. She tried to unload all the groceries she had but wasn't able to. A bag ripped spilling the apples from it.

"Here" I picked up a few apples and put them inside of another bag.

"Thanks." She said warmly. I smiled at her tone and helped her unload.

"Don't." She warned.

"Let me help you." I got another bag and placed it around my wrist.

"I can do this on my own!"

"Let us help." Esme spoke from around.

Bella's breathing became heavy and scattered. She walked to the front door and turned around. "Place them on the porch and I'll take them in." She walked inside.

Ignoring what she instructed I walked in.

"I said wait outside." She took the bags from my wrists and placed them on the counter.

"Your house is lovely Bella. It has a very warm feeling to it." Esme commented.

"Is this Kimberly?" I pointed a picture on the wall. It was a little girl maybe just a year old. The pictures were mainly about Kimberly and everyone else. The only single picture of Bella was when she was pregnant.

I picked it up and looked intently at it. She was glowing.

"Please go." She snapped the picture out of my hand and placed it faced down. Her eyes were teary and hurt. I wanted to hug her and hold her close to me. Caress her smooth face and kiss her. I wanted her lips on mine and reminisce over all the times we were together.

"Please." Her voice was muffled by her flowing tears. I nodded and risked being pushed away. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She didn't move or push me away. That pleased me.

I took Esme away from all the photographs and left Bella alone inside. I finished unloading the bags from her car and set them outside her door.


	25. Cold, Alone, & DIFFERENT

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Edward's POV**

I had gotten up early to help Esme run a few errands. She wanted to go up to hers and Carlisle's house to check on things. It had been such a long time since I had been up there. That last time was when Bella and I were still a couple.

Walking into my old house felt cold. Pictures of Bella and I were still up. I picked up our prom picture and sat on the couch staring at it.

"Edward look at this." Esme sat down beside me and placed a photo album on my lap.

"These are your baby pictures." She flipped through the pages slowly finally stopping at one.

"When we were in Bella's house yesterday I remembered this picture." She searched in her purse and pulled out a small frame.

"I took this from Bella's home." It was a baby picture of Kimberly.

"You two seem identical at that age." Didn't most babies look the same when they were small?

"Edward, how old is Kimberly?" She asked snapping me out of my thought.

"Four almost five I suppose." I answered.

"In estimation, let's say Bella conceived around the time you left, it takes nine maybe ten months to give birth. We've been gone nearly five years and she's almost five." She paused and looked questioningly at me. "When was the last time you and Bella were together?" She asked.

"The night before I left." I answered sadly. I remembered that night perfectly.

"We're you two being cautious?"  
"Umm…" I tried remembering _that _little detail. "I guess not. Bella wasn't on the pill and it being the last night I didn't think anything of it. Why?" Where was she getting at?

She stayed silent and let me get lost in thought.  
Since we arrived Bella had been cautious and protective, paranoid even. Especially when it came to Kimberly. Kimberly left me mesmerized from the first day I saw her. Why did she remind me of myself? If staying in range with what my mom said Bella got pregnant around the time I left.

_"Because he's with his family!" She blurted out. "I didn't know he was married when I had Kimberly. It was a one night of unprotected sex and I ended up pregnant. He didn't care that I was carrying his child and that I needed him more than I ever had needed anybody. He abandoned us and never cared if we were alright. I've had the joy of raising my daughter and if it doesn't bother him that he has a child out there then it's not my problem."_

One night of unprotected sex. Kimberly's father had left them when they needed him most. She said he was with his family and married.

Kimberly's hazel eyes came from parents with green and brown eyes. Her hair!

Was she talking about…? Could Kimberly…

"Let's go!" I let the album fall from my lap and ran to my car.

"Edward where are we going?" Esme asked alarmed.

"To find Bella!"

"Jasper." I dialed his number, he had to know. "Hey I need to speak to Bella, do you know where she is?"

"Thanks." She was at his house with everyone else. It didn't matter I had to know.

I speeded down the highway to Jasper's house. Maybe I was wrong but I hoped I wasn't.

--

"I need to speak with Bella." I pushed past Alice who answered the door.

Bella was in a little ball curled up on the couch with Emmett beside her. She looked mortified.

"Bella I need to know." Was all I said for everyone to get alarmed.

"Get the fuck out Cullen!" Emmett stood up thrashing a vase beside him.

"Bella he should know." Jasper added in.

Bella's crying became uncontrollable. She held her knees as if that would stop the world from spinning.

"Bella?" I asked.

"NO!" She yelled.

"He has the rights to know."  
"Jasper shut up unless you want me to forget you're my friend!" Emmett threatened.

Bella looked up furry in her glance. Her soft chocolate eyes were hard and narrow.

"What do you want to know?" She asked bitterly. "What it was that happened after you left or what you did to me before leaving?"

I stayed quiet. I wanted to know everything without interrupting her.

"Do you want to know why I'm miserable and screwed up?"

**Bella's POV**

I wanted Emmett to take him out. I didn't want to see Edward. I didn't want to face him!

"Bella!" Jasper shouted.

"Shut up!" I fell to the ground and held onto my head. "No!"

Edward bent down in front of me and took my hands off my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him know. I would lose her and she was all I had. He didn't deserve her.

I cried. He knew about Kimberly. He knew and now everything was going to change. My strength was slipping and I had no courage to with stand it. But the anger and rage flooded inside me. He had to break like I did. He was going to suffer what I did.

"The precious little girl who captured your heart is half you as she is half me." I pronounced quivering. "She's your daughter."

"You should have told me!" He cried.

"When! When Edward! When you called? Because you didn't care enough to even dial and say goodbye. When? Answer me! You never called; you never cared! I waited each night, each day for you! When I found out I was pregnant I wanted to scream it allowed so you could hear me where ever you were. You killed the Bella who loved you the night I called and learned you had plans."

"The night I called to let you know about my pregnancy was the night I found out you were engaged! Can you imagine what I felt like?" He stayed quiet drowning in his own guilty tears.

"No you don't, no one does! I felt cold and empty. I knew I had your baby growing inside of me but nothing seemed to matter because you weren't there! You were getting married and I was pregnant! It hurt thinking I had to got through it alone! I was scared to be alone! I needed you Edward! I needed you and you failed me! You weren't here and I was scared!"

"You had promised to come back." Emmett sat beside me cradling me but not even my brother could hold me together anymore, he wasn't that strong.

"Bella. I'm sorry!" Edward cried.

"What good does that do! It doesn't change anything!"

I stood up and yelled for the world to hear.

"She may be your daughter but you have _**never**_ been her father! You've never been there to hold her hand when she's scared! A father is someone who protects you and is by your side guiding you! You weren't there! You left her alone! When she got sick or when she was scared at night it was **me** who spent sleepless nightsby her side watching over her!"

I paused and looked at Esme.

"I needed a mother to guide me. To guide me and show me what a mother was like. But no one was there! I didn't have a mother and the one person that I looked to was also gone! I had to learn on my own and I had to fight against every fear! The night I had an abortion risk I thought my life had ended. If I didn't have my baby to live for I don't know what I would have stayed breathing for."

The house was quiet except for the crying and heavy breathing.

"I learned to love in Edward's arms but what you also taught me," I paused taking in his experience and posture. He sat up against the couch, his face in his hands. "You taught me hate and envy."

My friends were crying as well. Alice was in Jasper's arms and Rose was with Emmett by my side. They were together- always.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "When Alice had her baby Jasper was with her. He held her hand and assured her everything was alright. That they were together and that everything was perfect because they had each other. I didn't have anybody!" I cried. "I was scared and I was left alone with my baby. I was alone!"

"You made me feel envy towards my sister Edward! You made me feel what I never had felt!! And Emmett I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I saw you happy and I wanted that too. I never wanted anything form anybody but I wanted what you had."

Everything was spinning everything was wrong. I wanted the world to swallow me in.

"You don't know what it's been like." He added.

He never was going to know what I had gone through, no matter what I told him.

"You suffered? You think that the stupid pity you had for yourself was worse than what I went through?! Answer me gosh damn it! I almost lost her. I almost lost my baby for worrying about what it was that **I **had done to deserve it." I was crying uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. I was shattering to pieces and at this point I wanted to die.

"Bella I couldn't comeback. My family needed me!"

"What about me! If you had cared enough to have called I would have told you. Whether you wanted to be her father would have been your choice."

"Of course I want to! She my daughter!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"You know how hard it was going to the park with her and have her ask why her daddy wasn't there? She asked why she was** different**. It broke my heart each and every time she asked the same thing. She wasn't any different than the other kids. Her father just didn't care."

My tears were dried out and I didn't care at that point. I looked around at my friends, Emmett was in tears. I smiled at my protective brother. He was always there for me no matter what. He looked out for me and Kimberly.

"Do you understand why I could **never **forgive you?" He was broken and for that I was thankful. He looked up and met my eyes for the first time. "I learned what love was in your arms. And I despise you for making me feel envy towards the people I love. You destroyed the pure and innocent Bella that couldn't even harm a fly. You killed her with each stab you took."

Alice was on the ground crying into Jasper, Emmett was ready to catch me and Rose was about to murder Edward with her stare. Edward was hurt but I was to numb to feel anymore. "You let me down Edward. You were the person I trusted the most. You failed me. Why Edward? Was I not good enough or was I just a toy you messed with?"

"I…"  
"You crushed every dream I had. My perfect world collapsed and destiny took me through a different road."

Everyone was quiet and he didn't have any words to say.

**(A/N) I don't know how good of chapter that was. Expectations for this even were high and I hope that I could somewhat meet them if not… I'm sorry I tried.**

**Please give me feed back!**


	26. There's No Forgiveness

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything

**Edward's POV**

There wasn't anything I could say. I couldn't ask her to forgive me but at the same time there wasn't much I could do.

"Bella, when I left I promised that I would come back and marry you and as much as I wanted to honor that promise I couldn't. I also told you that my parents were in trouble and that I needed to be there and help them. I didn't know what was going to happen." Seeing Bella wrecked and lifeless made it seem pointless for me to keep explaining but she had to hear it.

"I wanted to call you but when I knew I had to marry Jane I couldn't bare it. I didn't know how I was going to be able to say to you that I wasn't coming home. I couldn't dial you because every time your picture lit up my screen my world crashed down. I loved you and I couldn't hurt you. I thought that if I didn't call, you would believe I died and move on. I preferred for you to be happy, even if it was with another man. I knew that if that was the case, he would never love you like I did but at least you wouldn't be alone."

"You didn't think I deserved to know?" Her eyes were dull. Her chocolate brown eyes were foggy with tears. Seeing her this way ripped me to pieces inside but I guess I deserved that. "It is my life! Don't you think I should have a say? Don't make decisions for me. I could do that on my own."

She glared at me and turned around covering her tears.

"You deserved more than a phone call. You didn't deserve for me to call and tell you that the life we had dreamed of together wouldn't come true. I was a coward, I just couldn't face it."

"You didn't call because _you _couldn't face it? You thought about yourself because if you knew me like you said you did, you would know that I prefer to confront the truth than to hide it." She retorted.

"I preferred for you to forget me and move on! It killed me to think of you in the arms of another man but I preferred that than for you to know I had turned my back on us."

"Then why did you come back? If to you I was happy you should have left me alone! You should have never of come back!"

"I couldn't stay away anymore!" I answered. "Even if all I got was a glance- that would have been enough for me. If you were married and happy right now I would have kept my distance but the way things happened I couldn't, it was too much for me."

I took out the pendant I had found in my bag the day of the wedding. The pendant Bella had always carried on her neck and had given to me. I saw her eyes gazing at it bluntly with no significance towards it.

"If I asked…" Bella sniffled and looked up to face me. "If I asked you to leave Jane with no guarantees I'd accept you, would you?" she asked.

I didn't know if I could. My family was safe but I didn't know what would happen if we were to separate. I didn't know if a separation had consequences.

"Your silence says it all." Rose answered glaring at me.

"No! I don't love her. I never have." I shouted.

"But you care." Bella's crackled voice finished me. The way she answered, I knew she hadn't stopped loving me but she was to hurt to even think of forgiving me.

"This pendant and the memory of our last night together was what kept me going. Remembering your kisses and-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Bella stood up and covered her ears to shut me out.

"I think it's time to give this a rest." Alice interrupted. "Kimberly is almost out of school and she will get scared if someone isn't there to pick her up."

It was almost time for her pre school to get out. Emmett and Rose helped Bella up. Weakly she managed to get to the door.

"Bella?" I stood up and took a step forward. I wanted to pick Kimberly up with her. I wanted to be her father and make up for the lost time.

"I can't keep hearing you out. I need… I need to think and sort my thoughts out. Now that your back and know about Kimberly I don't know where I stand. My world is crashing and I don't know if I could rebuild it again. I did it once for my baby but a second time is too much. I'm worn out and I don't have the strength to. I'm tired of being angry and strong. I just want to escape all this."

"I'm not rushing you, but I'd like to be part of Kimberly's life." I stated.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Emmett had gone to pick Kimberly up from school while Rose took me home to shower and eat something. Showering and adding makeup didn't help cover the irritation in my eyes. Kimberly would soon be home and she couldn't find me distraught.

I had Kenzo in my lap, licking my fingers. "Rose can I ask you a favor?" She was the only one I could trust with this.

"Yea, what is it." She switched the television off and came to sit next to me.

"I want to apologize for being envious of what you and my brother had, it wasn't right"

"Don't worry about it." She rubbed my knee and smiled.

"It's not alright. I was jealous that he was happy and that I wasn't. I never meant any harm by it."

"I know." She leaned in and gave me a hug. It felt nice to have somebody hugging me, I felt secured.

"I have to ask you though." She leaned back and listened.

"I need to get away from this. I can't stay here knowing that Edward knows. I won't be able to handle it if he comes and asks to see Kimberly. I'm not prepared for him to walk in and pretend nothing happened."

"I understand. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Hand me the phone." I wanted to go with the one person who made all the night mares go away. The one person who made the monsters disappear. I didn't want to be in the dark, I wanted to be safe.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I need to come home."

**(A/N) I don't know what you think of this chapter it is shorter than the last one but bare with me. **

**Feed back would be great…**


	27. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

IT'S UP! Finally!! Whooo hoo!!

I want to thank all of you for all your patience and wonderful memos. I appreciate you taking the time to give me a brief note to help me relax and know that you understand. You guys are the best!!

Please Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

After explaining to Emmett that I wanted to go to Charlie's, he insisted I sleep at home for the night. I wanted to get away from everything that had happened but I was still nervous and shaky from the argument with Edward. I agreed to stay for the night but I was leaving before the sun came out. I didn't want Edward to show up at my house and assume that he could take the role of Kimberly's father. I wasn't ready and neither was Kimberly.

Rose had helped me pack what I would take and everything was in the car ready to go. It was six in the morning and Kimberly was also up. I had tried not to make noise so that she could sleep in a bit more but she awoke. I had the car on so the heater could warm it up and we could be ready to go.

We had been driving for an hour when Kimberly fell back asleep. The discussion from the previous day lingered in my mind. I didn't know how Edward found out about Kimberly but the point was that he did. He knew and I also knew that he would find out. The coincidences and familiarities were too obvious.

I kept going over and over the discussion that we had and the anger swept through. The thoughts and torments terrified me about losing Kimberly. What if Edward wanted to have Kimberly to himself to redeem for lost time? I shook the thought off and focused on the traffic ahead.

It was early and the drive to Rhode Island would be long.

--

Once in Rhode Island the memories of my childhood flooded my tortured thoughts. The ice cream shop where Emmett and I hung out was filled with younger teens. The park and the markets were filled with people. I could have taken a simpler route to the house but I wanted to see where I had grown up.

"Mommy, we there yet?" Kimberly asked. She had been asleep most of the ride but she had awoken just before entering Rhode Island.

"Almost." I answered cheerfully. I wanted to see my dad, I wanted to be _home._

--

I pulled up to the drive way at my old home and turned the engine off. "Are you ready to see grandpa?" I asked Kimberly.

"Yea!" She cheered.

I got out of the car and opened the door for Kimberly.

"Bella, Kimberly!" Charlie walked out of the house and greeted us.

"Gwampa!" Kimberly ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hey kido." Charlie picked her up and walked towards me.

"Hi dad." I was glad to see my dad. I hadn't seen him since before Kimberly went to pre-school.

"I'm so glad to have you both here." He let Kimberly down and helped me take the bags inside.

-

"Look mommy!" Kimberly had already gone inside and was jumping on the couch.

"No jumping on the couch, you already know that." Charlie playfully tackled her down and started tickling her.

"How was the drive?" Charlie asked.

"It was long but soothing." I answered honestly.

"I'm hungwee." Kimberly complained walking toward the kitchen.

"Do you want to go eat out?" Charlie asked. "We can give your mom a break from cooking."

"Yea!" Kimberly cheered.

"Alright but grandpa drives." I replied.

"Drive? We can walk." Charlie added. We didn't live far from the downtown area but I had forgotten how close everything was compared to where we lived in New York.

"Les go!" Kimberly tugged on Charlie's hand and dragged him out the door.

The fresh breeze of an early morning in late October was refreshing. The day was a bit gloomy but streaks of sunshine still shone through the clouds.

The downtown scenery was beautiful like I had remembered. We walked into a familiar family owned restaurant and the same pictures that were up before, were still there. I had missed being _home. _The last time I was back in Rhode Island I had Kimberly in my arms. She was only months old.

We took a seat at the table and looked over the menu. I ordered what I usually had and got chicken tenders and fries for Kimberly.

We were eating peacefully when my phone started vibrating. It was Alice. I ignored the calls and continued to eat. After the phone wouldn't stop vibrating excused myself from the table and went outside.

I dialed Rosalie's cell phone private and hoped it was her who answered. "Hello?" She answered.

"Rose it's me! Are you alone?" I asked.

"Thank goodness! Yea I'm at home, I couldn't stand Alice. She went to your house in the morning to take Kimberly to school but you weren't there and since we have Kenzo she got suspicious."

"What did you tell her?"I hated leaving Alice out but if Jasper found out I was afraid Edward would too.

"That we didn't know anything about you and that you had only left Kenzo with us because you were too overwhelmed to think about him." That sounded almost true.

"Ok. Well I'm with Kimberly and Charlie right now so I can't talk much."

"Wait, have you told him?" She asked.

"No, we arrived like two hours ago and I haven't had the time."

"Take your time and don't hurry back if you don't want to. Take your time and feel better. Emmett and I have everything under control over here."

"Thank you." I hung up and walked back inside.

My food had gotten cold and I wasn't hungry anymore. Charlie and Kimberly had finished and were ready to leave.

-

If Alice was worried I didn't want to imagine what Edward would do when he found out I left with Kimberly.

I let Kimberly and Charlie play downstairs while I unpacked what we had brought. Kimberly was staying in the bedroom Charlie had prepared for her and Bryant while I stayed in my old room.

The picture on the nightstand caught my attention. It was the picture of Rene and me together the autumn before she past away. I sat on the edge of my bed and held the picture to my chest. "I need you mom." I let my silent tears make small puddles on the picture frame glass. "Why did you leave? I need your guidance and reassurance that everything will be alright."

"Bella." Charlie knocked on the door.

I wiped my tears away and placed the picture back on the night stand. "I could tell something was off when you called last night wanting to come home. I wouldn't have thought anything of it but knowing you, you wouldn't have pulled Kimberly out of school for just a visit. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm afraid to lose my daughter." I answered in a low whisper. "Edward's back and he knows about Kimberly."

I hadn't told Charlie about Edward's arrival but now I wished I had. "How long has he known?" Charlie asked angrily.

"He's been back for a while but he found out yesterday." I answered. "I couldn't stay in New York and wait for him to arrive at my house wanting to take part of Kimberly's life. I'm not ready."

"Nobody is going to take your daughter away from you." He assured. "Neither Edward nor anybody is going to force anything upon you. You have been the one person who has looked after Kimberly far beyond thinking of yourself and you are the only one who gets to decide what happens next. If he wants to fight he will get a fight but I promise you no one is taking her away."

I kept staring at my mom's picture and remembered all the times we would sit up and talk about boys. The day Emmett arrived with Edward my mom and I snuck out to the park to talk about him. She was always comforting me and giving me her advice and support. "I miss mom." I picked the picture up and held onto it. "Why did she have to go, I need her! I need mom!" I cried into Charlie's shoulders and held the picture to my chest.

"It hurts me to see you suffering like this. I know you need your mom and it's been hard all these years seeing you and Emmett having to confront life without her; especially you Bella. It's important for a young woman to have her mother by her side and guiding her. You and Rene were very close and it was painful to imagine that I wouldn't be enough for you."

"Don't say that you're the best dad I could ask for."

"What I see in you as a mother Bella, I don't think you see in yourself. You have questioned if you have been good enough for Kimberly but you have been more than enough for her. She looks up to you and she loves you for always being there and protecting her. Right now you're trying to think and be like your mother because she always had your answer but now you are Kimberly's mother and you hold her answer. As much as I hate to admit it, Kimberly needs her father."

She did need him. "It wouldn't just be wrong and selfish of me to keep her apart from Edward but it would be hypocritical. I need Rene with me and I don't have her by my side. Edward is here and I can't make Kimberly go through what Emmett and I have gone through. I know what its like to grow without a parent and I won't make Kimberly go through that. If Edward is here and is willing to be part of her life then I won't oppose it. I wouldn't want Kimberly to resent me for keeping her away from her dad. I tried to be a mother and a father to Kimberly but only he can teach her what a father can teach, like you taught me. I don't know what I would do without you dad but I'm still confused and scared." He wiped my tears away and embraced me. I felt secure in my dad's hug but I wasn't always going to stay there.

**Edward's POV**

All morning I kept going over the confrontation I had with Bell the previous day. She hated me and I couldn't blame her. I was the man she detested most. Since meeting Kimberly I had wanted to be her father and look after her as my own child. And now that I knew that she was my daughter I wanted to be in her life. I wanted to take her to school and be part of her activities.

Without knowing it I loved my daughter from day one. The affection and charisma I felt towards her was the love from a father to his daughter. But Bella had said I wasn't Kimberly's father. I never nurtured her or looked after her but I wanted to do that now. I wanted to make up for what I hadn't done. It wasn't going to be easy because making it right to Kimberly would be like _trying _to make it right to Bella.

I debated whether I should go to Bella's house and ask if I could take Kimberly to school but Carlisle and Esme opinionated that it would be bad. Kimberly didn't know I was her father and she would see me like a stranger. I'd have to start easing into her life slowly. I wanted to talk to Bella about what would happen now that I knew about Kimberly and that I wanted to be part of her daily life.

I didn't have her number and Jasper wouldn't give it to me. It was past one and I was desperate to talk to Bella and sort arrangements out.

"Edward?" Jane called.

"In the living room." I answered.

"Hey, have you heard from Bella?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Kimberly wasn't in school today. But that's probably because Bella felt worn out after the argument you two had."  
Had Bella felt so deteriorated that she didn't take Kimberly to school? I wasn't going to wait for tomorrow to find out.

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and drove to her house.

The windows were closed and her dog wasn't in either. I got back in the car and drove down to the store.

Alice was crying over the counter and Emmett and Rose were sitting by her with worried expressions.

"Where's Bella?" I asked standing on the other end of the register.

"Why the fuck do you want to know Cullen?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Kimberly wasn't at school and I wanted to know why."

"Now you care about the daughter you just found out you have?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Are they here?" I asked sternly.

"You don't have the rights to demand." Emmett walked around the register closer to me.

"We don't know where she is." Alice cried.

"What? What do you mean you don't know where she is?" How could that be?

"I was going to take Kimberly to school for her but no one was home when I got there and I haven't heard from her."

**Rosalie's POV**

"She's your sister do you know where she is?" Edward asked Emmett.

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you. You screwed with her life and what she does is her choice."

"Her choice? She has my daughter!" Edward yelled. "She left with my daughter!"

"Don't yell in my face!" Emmett shoved. "Don't forget that _you _were the one who **abandoned **Kimberly. Bella has always protected her and she is safe where ever they are."

"You have known that Kimberly is your daughter for 24 hours out of the four years she has been breathing and you are now worried about her being with Bella. Bella has done nothing but live for her daughter and if she wants to leave with her than she has every right!" This bastard was going to come and demand what territory he did not have.

"Kimberly is with her mother, the _**only **_parent that Kimberly knows. Kimberly is never safer than when she is with Bella. That girl will fight for her daughter no matter what it takes." I chuckled darkly at his idiotic image.

"You don't have an opinion in any decision that Bella makes. She has been making every decision in Kimberly's life and what you think or say isn't going to make a difference. Although you might now know, you have no say in the aspect of Kimberly's life."

He wanted to speak up but I interrupted. "Kimberly is the beautiful little girl that she is because Bella raised her. Bella has always thought about her daughter and if Bella decides to include you in her life it will be because she finds it best for her daughter. But for now you respect Bella's decisions and actions."

**(A/N)** Okay so this is a complete different way of righting this chapter than the way I had it. I tried to recreate the same one that got erased but I didn't like the way it pieced together. Things were missing and the structure wasn't fitting. So I recreated the main elements through a different idea. I hope it's good I'm kind of happy with it.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some feed back!!


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY FALSE UPDATE

Hey Fan Fic I apologize for yet another fake alert. I want to let you know that I haven't forgotten about the story and that I will continue to post. Right now I am dealing with a lot of other time consuming things that take all my time away. I enjoy creating chapters that are in a way powerful and that I am happy with but I cannot at the moment. I have been stressed out with personal issues and I ask you to please be patient. I know I left you on a cliff with the story and I am truly sorry. I hate it when that happens but I do have other concerns.

One event that has kept me away is that I have SAT and ACT testing for college applications and I am _forced _to study… [I'll probably do badly anyhow. Haha!.. Hope not!!]

I will post soon enough though.

My apologies!

~SparklyEyes


End file.
